TrAs UnA LeYeNdA
by Mahidelin
Summary: Un arqueólogo obsesionado con una leyenda Una guardiana cuidando un alma perversa y un par de Dioses que juegan con sus destinos.Son los componentes de esta historia S&S perdon por el retrasoT.T
1. Chapter 1

_El cielo mostraba furia… las nubes cargadas con rayos saliendo de ellas… los Dioses se mostraban molestos por quien trato de ser como ellos y modificar el mundo que ellos estaban creando. Los humanos vestidos con algunas pieles tenían preso a un hombre, el cual no parecía de la época… demasiado aseado y con porte firme, a pesar de lo denigrante de su situación… los nativos lo jalaban hasta la entrada de un templo, en el cual ya habían puesto inscripciones… dentro del templo convocaron al creador… y un destello de luz se mostró en todo el lugar… _

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**Fanny Medina **_

El viento soplaba con fiereza meneando la maleza de aquel majestuoso bosque… el sol era intenso… ni los animales eran capaces de soportarlo, pero el interés de un hombre pudo más que el insoportable calor… hasta que llego a lo que parecía una cueva en una montaña… sorprendiéndose por el imponente templo que se encontraba dentro con fachada de montaña… revisó las advertencias en la puerta, pero al ver que no eran de muerte o simplemente maldiciéndolo decidió entrar… en su trabajo había entendido que ahí que hacer caso a las advertencias… no porque él fuera un hombre que creyera en maldiciones, si no, porque había gente que sí lo creía, y esa misma gente se comportaba mal al ver que alguien enfrentaba las maldiciones… llegaban al punto de prohibirle comida y hospedaje… por eso procuraba ver bien los escritos antes de entrar a terreno desconocido… camino con precaución por los pasajes de aquel templo en busca de algo, pero no tenía idea de que solo se sentía atraído al interior… seguía caminando y analizando lo que aparecía a su paso, pero por una extraña razón no lo entendía, era un idioma muy raro con el de la entrada, con la diferencia de que en la entrada había una clase de dibujos que podían ser interpretados fácilmente… así que él continuaba caminando… viendo algunas cosas que podía interpretar… vio el dibujo de un hombre con una especie de báculo, el cual tenía una piedra esmeralda en el centro… y después solo la piedra… era como una secuencia de hechos que no tenían sentido para él. Paso por una especie de salón con comedor, demasiado civilizado para la época de la que provenía según las cuentas… siguió caminando hasta que llego a una cámara, la cual estaba completamente sellada… trató de abrirla, pero no lo consiguió… se tardo demasiado tiempo solo intentando abrirla… así vio su reloj y noto que ya era muy tarde… le costo un poco encontrar la salida, pero lo logro exitosamente… salio luchando con ramas y algunos animalillos… hasta que después de tiempo llego a donde estaba su campamento, que se encontraba cerca de una cascada, la cual caía preciosamente… el sonido era armonioso… cuando llego a su campamento fue recibido al instante por su ayudante…

- ¡Por un momento pensé que te habías perdido…¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? - le dijo el ayudante muy molesto

- Ya para… me encontré con algo interesante, pero creo que hoy ya no podremos ir… lo mejor será mañana… diles que preparen el equipo para irnos mañana… - le dijo con tono serio

- Tu siempre tan despreocupado… - su cara mostraba fastidio – ¡No lo puedo creer! Me matas del susto y ahora me dices "creo que no podremos ir hoy…" ¿Pues que esperabas, qué excaváramos a media noche?

- Calma Yamazaki… ¿Qué no vez que tú rostro se ve más feo cuando te enojas? – sonrió burlonamente

- Ni que el tuyo fuera muy bonito – refunfuño Yamazaki mientras veía a su jefe entrar a su tienda –"nunca cambiara" – fue lo que pensó mientras buscaba a uno de sus compañeros – ¡Yuki! – le gritó cuando lo vio

- ¿Qué pasa Yamazaki? …Syaoran ya llego… – al ver el rostro de Yamazaki – Te dije que no tenías que preocuparte tanto por él, sabe cuidarse solo… y así te abrías evitado un par de corajes – le dijo sonriente

- Lo sé… es sólo que

- Ya sé, es como tu hermano, pero no te alteres, algún día se le pasara o tu tendrás alguien más de quien preocuparte

- No empieces… Syaoran dijo que preparemos el equipo para mañana… según él encontró algo interesante

- Debe serlo… se fue todo el día sin decir a donde iba

Mientras tanto, en la tienda más grande estaba aquel hombre de cabello castaño, pensando en lo que vio… todo le pareció demasiado antiguo… si sus cuentas no le fallaban era más antiguo que los Mayas y todas aquellas civilizaciones de las que tenía registro, pero, cómo era posible, si nunca antes habían encontrado signos de que existiera una civilización así y más que nada…parecían demasiado avanzados.

El sueño se posesiono de él…

_Él caminaba por aquel bosque sin saber lo que encontraría, solo caminaba siendo guiado por su instinto, como ese día que dejo a su equipo de trabajo por una atracción que le vino de la nada… caminó hasta el lugar que había encontrado y ahí, en una parte que ni siquiera se imagino existente, una cámara en lo más oculto del lugar vio una especie de féretro con grabados alrededor que para él eran desconocidos… no supo como, pero lo abrió y al hacerlo, lo único que vio fueron ese par de esmeraldas que lo dejaron como embrujado…_

- Syaoran – lo llamo por décima vez – Syaoran – ya se estaba cansando – ¡¡¡UNA MOMIA!!! – le grito al oído haciendo que despertara

- ¿¡¡Donde!!? – dijo ya de pie y tratando de enfocar la mirada…al escuchar la risa de Yamazaki, se sintió como un verdadero idiota

- No entiendo… ¿Cómo es que sigues cayendo con lo mismo? – dijo riendo a carcajadas… Syaoran solo lo veía muy molesto

- Tenía un buen sueño… ¿Por qué me despertaste?

- Lo siento su "majestad"- con voz exageradamente gruesa… sonrió – y… se puede saber con que soñabas, o…por primera vez era un "quien"

- No empieces ¿Sí? - dijo con el tono de fastidio – Soñé con… - se quedo pensando – No lo recuerdo… - Yamazaki solo alzó una ceja – ¿Qué querías…? Me despertaste de mala manera y ya no recuerdo mi sueño

- Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que era un lindo sueño?

- Porque me sentía contento

- Ya veo… - lo medito un poco… Syaoran no era de los que se sentía bien con un simple sueño… - Bueno, yo solo te vine a avisar que ya estamos listos para partir… los gemelos se quedaran a cuidar el campamento mientras nosotros vamos a donde tu instinto te guió ayer…

- Bien… me cambio y salgo… que no se te olviden la cámara de video y la fotográfica

- Si no las suelto ni para dormir… ¿Cómo crees que se me van a olvidar? – Yamazaki era medio voluble

- Calma ¡Por todo te enojas…! Qué porque llego tarde; Que porque no comí bien; Que porque no me fijo en lo que hago; Que porque no te pongo atención… No manches, contigo para que quiero esposa

- Eres imposible – dijo Yamazaki molesto antes de salir de la tienda

- Lo sé – dijo Syaoran muy contento para sí…

Yamazaki era una buena persona, pero a veces era demasiado protector con él. Yamazaki tenía 28 años y Syaoran 25… ambos habían estado juntos desde que la madre de Syaoran murió y su padre viajaba mucho, así que lo confió a los padres de Yamazaki, quienes eran como su segunda familia…no obstante, Syaoran guardo muchos sentimientos hacia sus progenitores…su amigo Yamazaki era algo reservado con su vida privada, pero lo que sabía era que ninguna mujer había capturado su atención más de dos meses… por otro lado, él había rechazado ocupar un lugar en un museo como director y eso porque decía que prefería la emoción de un buen viaje, y ya no como él que lo dirigía…le había cedido eso a Syaoran, quien gustoso lo acepto… le encantó la idea de hacer y deshacer a su antojo… como ahora…

- Yamazaki… de nuevo te hizo enfadar – le dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

- Es imposible – con el rostro impreso de coraje

- Calmado… aún lo tomas muy apecho sabiendo que él es así… nunca cambiara y cuando lo haga será porque algo grave le pasa

- En eso tienes razón… Bueno, ya me duran menos tiempo las rabietas…- dijo Yamazaki sonriente – Dime Yuki… ¿Ya le mandaste carta a tu esposa?

- Si… - suspiró

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – con algo de preocupación

- Es solo que… me pidió que deje de hacer estos viajes… ¿Sabes? Dice que le preocupa mucho que algo me pase…

- Entiendo… yo no tengo esposa, pero tengo unos padres demasiado preocupados… - sonrió – imagina, se preocupan por dos en lugar de uno…

- Como olvidar eso… - dijo Yuki sonriendo mientras Yamazaki pensaba en su casi hermano… ese loco había traído alegría a sus vidas… sus padres ya no habían tenido hijos por circunstancias de la vida, pero con él había sido todo muy divertido…

- Es hora de irnos – dijo Syaoran a su equipo y vio a los gemelos – asegúrense de que todo marche bien – ellos asintieron mientras él caminaba con su equipo al lugar de la cueva…

De nuevo sintió ese magnetismo que le hacía saber la dirección exacta… caminaba con normalidad, sin prestar atención a la conversación frívola de los compañeros y ayudantes que le acompañaban… solo pensando en lo que pasaba… no lo atendía, esa sensación de necesidad… necesidad de estar cerca de ese templo.

Caminaron durante mucho tiempo…

- Syaoran ¿Aún falta mucho…? - dijo Yamazaki con expresión de fastidio

- ¡ Oh vamos, no me digas que ya te cansaste! – le dijo Syaoran con cierta sonrisa maléfica

- Pues claro, solo tú eres capaz de caminar tanto… como no traes tanto equipo – le dijo algo incómodo

- Yo soy el jefe – sonriente

- Eres un explotador

- ¡Oh vamos! Cuando veas lo que encontré no te voy parecer explotador – le dijo sonriente… ya quería ver el rostro de Yamazaki cuando le enseñara aquellos escritos que ni él había entendido…

- Bien¿Y falta mucho? – al ver la cara de Syaoran supuso que sí…

- No, falta muy poco – definitivo, faltaba mucho… si algo hacia Syaoran era decirte que faltaba poco para que dejaras de quejarte, aunque sea por un rato… suspiro resignado…

Paso una hora y Syaoran aún tenía esa sonrisa… era algo rara… por lo regular él sonreía porque estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero esta vez su sonrisa era de verdadera emoción, algo por lo cual Yamazaki no se quejo más por lo largo del camino…

- Ya casi llegamos… – dijo Syaoran - Miren, ahí se ve la entrada – les dijo muy sonriente

- ¡¡Acaso estas loco…!! Eso es una pared… - le dijo Yamazaki molesto

- ¿Cómo que una pared? Es la entrada de una cueva

- Syaoran, volviste a comer algo que no sabías lo que era ¿Cierto? Eso sólo es una montaña con tierra, rocas, pasto y algunas platas – le dijo Yamazaki

- El que comió hierva desconocida fuiste tú – le dijo Syaoran molesto – Mira – le dijo caminando a lo que según Yamazaki era una pared o más bien la mediana montaña frente a ellos…

- ¡Te quedaras más loco si te estrellas! – le dijo Yamazaki sonriendo… los demás del equipo veían con algo de duda aquella situación… ellos al igual que Yamazaki no veían nada, pero Syaoran se veía muy decidido…

- ¡Cállate! – le grito muy molesto… Caminó y cuando estaba en la entrada… sintió aquella atracción más fuerte… dio un paso enfrente, quedando con un pie afuera y otro adentro… Yamazaki y los demás del equipo no lo podían creer… parecía que había atravesado la montaña o algo parecido… - ¿Vienen o se quedaran…? - dijo Syaoran mientras entraba con su linterna… los demás lo imitaron y uno a uno quedaron dentro, sintiéndose realmente extraños por aquella que no parecía una entrada

- Creo que nos querías jugar una broma – le dijo Yuki

- Saben que a mi no me gusta bromear y menos de esto… - caminaron un poco más… y llegaron a la entrada del templo – Observen…el idioma nunca antes lo había visto – les dijo Syaoran con algo de emoción en su voz que se confirmaba al verlo a los ojos…

- ¡Es verdad! Parece muy antiguo – le dijo Yamazaki

- Si no me equivoco, y saben que no lo ago – les dijo Syaoran – Esto es del 32, 000 antes de Cristo

- ¡No puede ser! – le dijo Yuki – No es posible, el rastro de civilización viene del 42, 000

- Pues créanlo, es cierto – les dijo Syaoran - Pude deducir, por los dibujos, que escondieron algo adentro de este templo, pero no estoy seguro…

- Lo mejor será entrar – le dijo Yamazaki quien también parecía emocionado…

- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto? – le dijo Syaoran a Yamazaki

- ¿A qué?

- A la leyenda

- ¡Con eso no por favor…! - le dijo Yamazaki con algo de fastidio - Cada vez que encontramos algo nuevo tu piensas que se relaciona con esa leyenda

- ¿Qué leyenda? – preguntó Yuki

- **Entre los Mayas y Teotihuacanos, había un rumor que se convirtió en leyenda…** - le decía Syaoran mientras llegaban a la entrada de la cámara que en un principio no pudo abrir – **…una civilización guiada por un tirano, el cual al desafiar a sus Dioses ganó un castigo para sí y para la ciudad que dirigía… **

- Suena interesante – comento Yuki

- Lo sé, pero éste se obsesiono con eso – dijo Yamazaki

- "Éste" se llama Syaoran… - le dijo algo molesto – Ahora, ayúdenme a abrir esto

- ¡¡Estas loco!! No puedes abrir algo que no sabes cuanto tiempo tiene así… y las inscripciones alrededor de la puerta no las entiendo, pero seguro es malo

- No seas supersticioso y ayúdame a abrirla – se pasaron un buen rato tratando de abrir y no lo consiguieron… la desilusión se pudo reflejar en el rostro de Syaoran…

Continuara….

Jaja aquí Mahidelin reportándose con un nuevo fic jeje

Estoy emocionada hace poco saque el que vendría siendo el ultimo cap de mi peor error y un nuevo fic que se llama El InTrUsO y hoy saque este nuevo fic y el final de la incondicional que lo publicare e mas tardar el lunes... estoy muy contenta mas que nada por la aceptación que han tenido mis historias y por lo cual he tenido el placer de conocer a varios de las personas que las leen y ver sus comentarios personalmente a si como platicar y hacer amigos en verdad estoy muy contenta y espero que me sigan dejando sus comentarios me alegra mucho leerlos jeje y espero soporten mi locura reflejada en mi manera de escribir y en las situaciones en las que pongo a los personajes, pero sigo diciendo que eso le da un sabor especial a cada historia y trato de que sea diferente cada una de ellas así como originales… para terminar esta historia va dedicada a todos aquellos que me dejan sus comentarios los cuales procuro regresar, pero a veces no me dejan su correo cuando es anónimo y no puedo responderlos en fin me despido de todos les mando un beso y un abraso y no dejen de decirme que les pareció este fic chaito


	2. Chapter 2

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA **_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

Ahí estaba él, sentado en el piso, recargado en la puerta que lo tenía atormentado desde hace un par de días… habían tratado con todos los medios que poseía abrir la maldita puerta, pero solo había conseguido aumentar más su obsesión… pensaba en sus viajes y en todos los lugares conocidos… había viajado tanto en tan poco tiempo… y todo por aquella obsesión de la cual había muy poco y tanto por descubrir… la primera vez que escucho aquella leyenda fue cuando era pequeño y aún vivía su madre… ella lo llamo, ya que jugaba en el jardín, se sentó en sus piernas mientras ella se mecía en aquella silla llena de recuerdos…

**- flash back –**

_El viento se colaba por la ventana… mientras el ambiente tranquilo de la habitación le daba paz, y con cada meneo de aquella silla le hacia sentir protegido y contento… ese vaivén que por poco lo deja dormido…_

_- Syaoran… - le susurro aquella bella mujer de cabellos largos y negros, con porte duro, pero realmente dulce ante los ojos del pequeño castaño sentado en sus piernas y bien aferrado a ella – Te tengo un obsequio _

_- ¿Qué es? – dijo con ansiedad el pequeño – ¿Me piensas dar otro libro con historias? – el pequeño de apenas 6 años podía devorar un libro completo aunque tardara por ser pequeño, pero era algo que a él fascinaba_

_- No, mi pequeño torbellino – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa – Esta vez será algo que mi padre me dio antes de morir - él solo frunció el ceño, haciendo aparente su desconcierto – Pero tienes que prometer que lo cuidaras como si fuera lo más valioso ¿Entendido? – el pequeño solo asintió – Esto es un obsequio que viene de familia, desde antes de que las personas conocidas habitaran este continente _

_- ¿Personas conocidas?_

_- Sí, antes de que los humanos de los cuales estamos enterados tuvieran ciudades y – guardo silencio y sonrió - ¿Lo prometes? _

_- Si mamá – con el ceño aún fruncido y el asombro al descubrir el regalo que le ofrecía su madre… un pequeño cofre con tallados extraños a su alrededor, pero que curiosamente parecían tener algún sentido… y sin evitarlo el pequeño extendió su mano pasando sus dedos por cada borde del tallado y perfectamente conservado estilo peculiar de los dibujos y lo que parecían ser letras que tenía el pequeño cofre… Su madre tomo una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello y se la ofreció. _

_- Anda, Syaoran – le dijo sonriente - ¡Ábrelo! – él obedeció con la ansiedad y entusiasmo reflejados en la mirada… introdujo aquella llave en la cerradura y con mucho cuidado levanto la tapa, ante él habían cuatro piedras preciosas, que brillaban de una manera que ninguna otra lo habría hecho… cada una de diferente color, pero aún así diferente a cualquier color que se pudiera imaginar… azul, como el cielo en medio de la oscuridad. Amarillo, como el sol a todo su esplendor. Un Blanco tan puro que podía deslumbrar a cualquiera, y un Negro en el cual te podías perder por la intensidad de aquel color brillante como ninguno y de una manera extrañamente escalofriante, no como aquel blanco que te llenaba de paz… miró a su madre con gran ilusión _

_- ¡Es muy bonito! – dijo Syaoran intento tocarlas, pero su madre lo detuvo _

_- Mi pequeño – le beso la mejilla con mucho cariño, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al ver el rostro de su hijo en forma de reproche – __**estas piedras hermosas, son la puerta a algo nada bueno…**__ - le sonrío – Por nada del mundo las toques, contienen demasiado y podría hacerte daño. Pero promete que las cuidaras y que algún día se las darás a tus hijos _

_- ¡Lo prometo! – le dijo el pequeño mientras cerraba la caja _

_- Bien pequeño mío, te contare una historia – le dijo poniendo la caja de lado y colocando la llave en el cuello del niño con mucho cuidado, después lo acurruco en sus brazos y comenzó de nuevo con el vaivén de la mecedora… - Hace millones de años – comenzó con un susurro – existía una ciudad muy avanzada… con un Rey perverso, capaz de cambiar a sus súbditos por poderes capaces de destruir el mundo… - las palabras se perdían en la mente del pequeño Syaoran, quien empezaba a ser vencido por el sueño… - y por ello lo encerraron en una extraña cámara de un templo que no podía ser abierta con nada, excepto, un pequeño tesoro… - fue lo único que escucho puesto que el sueño le venció…_

**- fin flash back- **

- ¡¡¡¡SON LA PUERTA!!!! ¡Cómo no lo había pensado antes…! - se paro de inmediato y se fue como rayo al campamento, el cual ya no estaba muy alejado de aquel templo… desde que su madre se las había dado no iba a ningún lado sin ellas…a cada expedición o a cada viaje las llevaba consigo… cuando llego al campamento

- Syaoran, veo que estas de mejor humor – le dijo Yamazaki al ver la sonrisa pintada en el rostro

- Si lo estoy… Creo que encontré la manera de abrirla – le dijo sin detener el paso a su tienda

- ¿En serio? – no muy convencido

- ¡Sí! – mientras entraba a la tienda y buscaba en todos lados la caja… estaba tan ansioso

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

- ¿Recuerdas que mi madre me dio una caja?

- ¡Cómo no acordarme, si por tu culpa fui a dar al hospital porque no querías que la tocara!

- Lo sé, lo siento – buscaba y buscaba como desesperado, pero no la encontraba – Pero te lo dije, es muy importante y es lo que me dio mi madre antes de morir… ¿¡Donde diablos esta!? – grito exasperado

- Bien… No será acaso esta que esta aquí – apuntando a una mesita cerca del centro… Syaoran solo sonrió nervioso, se sentía como un idiota

- Si – la tomo y se fue al templo con Yamazaki tras él

- Syaoran ¿Qué piensas hacer? – tratando de seguirle el paso, lo cual era casi imposible, cuando Syaoran se entusiasmaba podía ser más veloz que cualquiera

- Mi madre me contó la leyenda ese día

- ¡De nuevo con eso! Siempre que encontramos algo piensas que tiene que ver con esa estúpida leyenda que solo tu madre y algunos brujos antiguos parecían conocer – ya estaba arto siempre con lo mismo

- Cállate, que después de hoy, no volverás a burlarte de mí… - el resto del camino fue silencioso. Al llegar al templo, Syaoran paso con dificultad… su pulso estaba acelerado y se sentía tan ansioso y nervioso al mismo tiempo… llegaron a la entrada de aquella cámara y la observo por un instante

- ¿Y bien? No veo razones para no seguir burlándome

- ¡Cállate! Y déjame concentrar

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, ya no hablo – tratando de no reír

Syaoran se fijo en la parte superior de la entrada donde había unas hendiduras y unas escrituras que no entendía muy bien, pero aún así no se daría por vencido… al abrir la caja, la sorpresa de ambos fue inevitable, las piedras preciosas brillaban como si de una lámpara se tratara… Syaoran recordaba las palabras de su madre, pero aún así tomo una de color azul y la colocó en lo parecido a una luna…tomó la blanca y la puso a lo parecido a unas alas…y la amarilla debajo de un sol, pero la que más trabajo le costo tomar fue la negra, con solo tocarla sintió tanta pesadez caer en sus hombros que… el suelo se meneo a su alrededor y la puso lo más rápido que pudo debajo de lo que parecía un hombre con capucha y un raro artefacto en la mano. Al instante, sintió un gran alivio… eso pareció ser lo que accionara aquella puerta, la cual segundos después comenzó a brillar con intensidad al tiempo que se movía…

Yamazaki no lo podía creer, tenía la boca tan abierta que una mosca bien podría usarla de casa… Cuando la puerta se abrió por completo lo parecido a dos ráfagas de viento salieron, pasando de lado de Syaoran y provocándole un estremecimiento… lo olvido en cuanto vio dentro de aquella cámara, en la cual se encontraba algo parecido a un altar, en medio se encontraba una especie de féretro que era de oro puro aparentemente y con grabados muy peculiares en el… Las paredes de aquel lugar eran de oro y con toda una historia en los muros… la cual parecía estar en una clase de pergamino, que a pesar de la edad que aparentaba, era más antiguo… Camino al interior, sonriendo y rebosante de felicidad…

- Te dije que ya no te burlarías de mí… - con un brillo en la mirada

- Bien, pero esto no significa que sea de la leyenda con la que has estado obsesionado casi toda tu vida, sólo es una coincidencia

- ¡Sí como no! – le dijo Syaoran sin prestarle atención y caminando al féretro, en el cual parecía estar algo muy valioso y sin evitarlo paso una mano encima de aquel féretro, sintiendo una extraña y tal vez mal sana tentación de abrirla, pero sabia que si lo hacia frente a Yamazaki el se pondría como loco… así que

- Sé lo que piensas y no dejare que lo hagas hasta saber lo que hay ahí dentro – le dijo Yamazaki adivinándole el pensamiento

- No lo pensaba hacer… la última vez no me fue muy bien… ya es muy tarde así que ¿Por qué no venimos mañana con los demás a investigar?

- Me parece lo mejor ¿Piensas dejarla abierta?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quien me tomas? No dejare que la saqueen los habitantes de este lugar sólo por creer que les pertenece… ahora vamos que tengo hambre – le dijo Syaoran haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para dejar aquel lugar, que parecía ser lo que tanto había buscado…

_En un lugar no muy alejado de ahí… … …_

- Este cuerpo no me gusta – decía una mujer de cabellos negros azulados y de ojos de igual color

- No te quejes a mí tampoco, pero recuerda que solo es temporal… - un hombre del mismo tono de cabello y ojos

- Lo sé… pues hay que comenzar, la verdad, no quiero que esto tarde más de lo necesario y me urge mi cuerpo – decía con un puchero aquella mujer

- ¡Ya no te quejes tanto! Si en un par de días lo tendremos, por ahora solo hay que ir por él para poder buscar lo que falta…

- Bien, pero sabes, a mí si me gusta tu cuerpo…se ve más agradable que el que tenías – sonriéndole pícaramente

- No empieces ahora, no tenemos tiempo para eso – un poco sonrojado

- Eres un aguafiestas… - un tanto molesta…

- Pero así te encanto – besándole fugazmente en lo labios

- Cierto – le dijo sonriendo

- Pues andando, no tenemos mucho tiempo

En el campamento todos estaban sonrientes comentando sobre lo descubierto y lo que vendría por descubrir

- Bien pues, creo que ya es hora de descansar, mañana nos espera un largo día – les dijo Syaoran bostezando (muy falsamente)

- Sí, yo estoy muy cansado – decía Yamazaki y como no si seguirle el paso a Syaoran Li era todo un reto para cualquiera…

Syaoran entro a su tienda donde tomo las piedras y una lámpara y salio por la parte de atrás… no se contenía las ganas de analizar lo que había dentro de aquel lugar después de todo "es más fácil pedir perdón que pedir permiso" camino a oscuras solo siendo guiado por aquella atracción a aquel lugar… y cuando por fin estuvo dentro de nuevo, sonrió satisfecho…

Se acerco al féretro y trato de abrirlo y de nuevo no pudo… en él vio algo similar a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces quito las piedras de la entrada y entro con velocidad antes de que esta se cerrara… miro el féretro y en él pudo ver el espacio de la negra y la blanca las puso, y en el momento el féretro se abrió y no cabía en el asombro cuando vio a una joven o hermosa mujer dentro…estaba extrañado… Tenía el cuerpo como si estuviera viva… delgada y un tanto morena, con los labios más tentadores que él jamás había visto y con una expresión dura que asustaría a cualquiera… recorrió con su vista cada parte de ella… la cabellera castaña… lo labios delineado… sus pechos bien formado y al descubierto como todo su cuerpo… en su cuello pudo ver una joya esmeralda, que era algo escalofriante y en sus manos dos anillos, los cuales tenían una especie de símbolo, parecido al de las piedras que tenía en sus manos, y sin pensarlo(de echo, era tan impulsivo que nunca pensaba demasiado lo que hacia) coloco las piedras en los anillos y despidieron una calidez inimaginable, así como el frió que podrías sentir sólo en invierno y una luz segadora lo hizo cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos y encontrarse con un par de ojos no desconocidos para él… como dos esmeraldas…

Continuara…

Espero les aya gustado el cap 2 de este fic que a mí me gusta mucho jaja.

Bien, mando saludos jaja: uno a mi Editora con (mente perversa) buenos sentimientos… Fairy, no te preocupes, pronto estará listo nuestro fic jaja… a Gaby te digo lo mismo, el de la sorpresa pronto XD… a Melissa un saludote y un beso jaja mmm ¡Hay Dios! De nuevo tantas a las que saludar jaja luna box, danny, Amelia y todos los que me mandan sus comentarios y leen este fic besos y hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

Aquel par de esmeraldas que lo miraban le tenían desconcertado, solo Dios sabe cuantas veces había soñado con ese par de esmeraldas sin siquiera saber porque y ahora frente a ellas se sentía tan lleno y a la vez tan indefenso… Ella lo miró fijamente con ganas de hablar, pero sabia que el no la entendería o al menos eso le habían dicho… aspiro hondo y coloco una mano en la frente de Syaoran a lo que este respondió con un notable sonrojo, mientras ella despedía un leve destello que pasaba de la frete de Syaoran a la de ella… lo miro a los ojos y acerco su rostro demasiado…

- Eres - un - TA - RA - DO – le dijo ella causando su desconcierto… lo jalo de la playera y bajo del féretro prácticamente arrastrándolo a la entrada – Ahí – dijo al hacer un movimiento y que la compuerta se abriera – Dice – señalando la inscripción donde él coloco las piedras – En cualquier lengua y en cualquier cabeza, ese símbolo se advierte como destrucción – señalando al hombre con capucha que tenía la piedra negra – Ahora, espero que estés listo para enfrenta lo que acabas de desatar – aventándolo al piso con tanta fuerza que logro marearlo… levanto la mirada y se sonrojo notablemente, había olvidado que estaba desnuda y que era realmente hermosa, su cabello caía graciosamente sobre sus senos y le llegaba a la cadera, era de un color castaño con destellos en dorado y plata… ella al notar la forma en que él la miraba, se vio así misma y se limito a decir – Humanos – en un tono despectivo…

Paso sus manos sobre su cuerpo y apareció ropa sobre si… era simplemente maravillosa una especie de falda larga con algunos símbolos similares a las inscripciones que le empezaba en la cadera y una especie de top que le marcaba la figura

- No cabe duda, los humanos son simplemente inútiles

- No es verdad – logro decir

- ¡Vaya! Llegue a pensar que no hablabas – le dijo ella sonriendo de una manera nada agradable – Lo más seguro es que ya sea muy tarde para remediarlo – lo miro con enfado – Ahora tendré que estar contigo hasta que pueda hallarlos o ellos nos hallen a nosotros

- ¿Hallarlos? – aún no lograba digerir lo que pasaba

- Insisto en que eres un tarado… ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrir algo de lo que no sabes nada? – la chica solo lo vio feo – No tienes una idea de lo que me costo capturarlos como para que en un segundos los liberes…

- Yo no tenía idea y aunque no entiendo lo que quieres decir, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso – dijo él mientras se ponía de pie – El lenguaje de esa maldita puerta no es conocido y por lo tanto ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que era lo que decía? – también muy molesto…

- ¿Cómo que no existe… pues que año es? – le pregunto desconcertada

- Dos mil – los ojos de ella no pudieron abrirse más

- Eso debe ser una broma ¿Cierto?. No lo puedo creer…ha pasado tanto – su rostro se veía algo triste – Bien, no vale la pena pensar en eso… ahora hay que irnos ant…

- ¡Vaya, ya se van! – frunció el ceño notablemente viendo a Syaoran y él solo observaba a las dos figuras frente, un hombre y una mujer que a su alrededor tenían un resplandor oscuro y muy tétrico – Vamos Sakura, no me veas así… si nos conocemos muy bien – le dijo aquel hombre

- ¿Acaso no nos extrañaste? – le dijo la chica a su lado – Después de todo, pelear con nosotros durante tanto tiempo nos hace de la familia

Syaoran veía incrédulo la escena frente a si y más cuando Sakura comenzó a hablar en un idioma que no conocía y los otros dos cambiaban de una sonrisa fanfarrona a una expresión de enojo… el hombre apareció una especie de espada y se lanzo a atacar a Sakura y ella fácilmente lo esquivo…

- Mi querida guardiana, tan ágil como siempre

- Y tu tan insoportable y terco como siempre – al parecer eso a él no le gusto ya que su espada pareció enrojecer

- Esta vez no lograras vencernos… ahora somos más fuertes que nunca – le dijo la chica con altanería – Los cuerpos de esta vez al parecer también poseen magia y ¿sabes? Creo que es más de la que tu tienes – sonriendo

- No lo creo, en todo este tiempo nunca mostré mi verdadero nivel – les dijo Sakura… Syaoran solo los miraba atónito… por lo que había visto en algunos periódicos ese par eran Eriol Hiragizawa y la otra chica Tomoyo Daidoji, su asistente – Y saben mejor que nadie que esos cuerpos no les duraran

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – dijo Tomoyo uniendo sus manos para luego separarlas apareciendo una especie de látigo – Ahora es más fácil herirte ya no estas dentro de esa cosa y nosotros tenemos cuerpos para movernos libremente, así que ve preparando tu despedida – aquel látigo se trasformo en una clase de espada sumamente delgada y con un aparente filo se lanzo sobre Sakura

- Muy tarde – le dijo Sakura

En sus manos apareció una lanza plateada con la punta dorada e inscripciones muy peculiares y contraatacado ágilmente a los recién aparecidos que la atacaron casi al mismo tiempo… eso era como de película cada encuentro de las armas retumbaba en las paredes de aquella cámara con fiereza y podía percibirse tanta energía… en un instante en que reconocía como Eriol, futuro heredero de una cuantiosa herencia, ataco a Sakura con lo que parecía toda su energía y en el preciso momento en el que ella lo detuvo Tomoyo ataco convirtiendo aquella espada en un látigo de nuevo con el cual al contacto derrumbo a Sakura y el instintivamente corrió hacia ella…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo para que se pusiera de pie y ella lo miraba asombrada

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestro liberador – le dijo Eriol sonriente – Debo decirte que te agradezco infinitamente tu estupidez

- Si, no creí que existiera alguien como tú, pero ya veo que me equivoque – le dijo Tomoyo

- Pequeña e insignificante Sakura, guardiana de nuestro amo ¿Nos harías el grandísimo honor de entregárnoslo? – Eriol

- ¡Jamás! – dijo tomando con fuerza la mano de Syaoran - Piensa en un lugar alejado - le hablo, pero su voz no salio de su boca ya que pareció no moverse ni un solo milímetro… y él solo pudo pensar en su madre y la casa en la que vivían antes de que ella muriera… y en un segundo un resplandor los envolvió y desaparecieron…

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo el joven Eriol – Había olvidado que podía hacer eso

- Yo también – dijo la chica escondiendo su arma

- Lo peor es que nos costara encontrarla… esta demasiado débil para hacerse presente…

- ¿Y por qué no simplemente la esperamos? – le dijo ella con serenidad

- ¡Qué no lo entiendes! La razón de que le ganáramos es que ella esta débil… durante todo el encierro mantuvo vigente el campo de fuerza en el féretro y la apariencia de este templo, el cual por si no lo recuerdas, ha quedado al descubierto…

No entendía lo que había sucedido estaba aturdido a su alrededor pudo reconocer fácilmente la casa de su madre… su interés se enfoco en la mano que sostenía, y se alarmo al ver a aquella a la que ese par llamo guardiana, tirada en el piso sólo sosteniendo su mano, inmediatamente la tomo en sus brazos…

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto con la preocupación reflejada en su mirar

- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo ella tratando de que él la soltara y ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! –e dijo Syaoran – Estas muy débil, te harás daño

- ¡Ja! – dijo vagamente, con los ojos entrecerrados – Yo no soy humana y soy más fuerte que cualquiera, así que no me digas que me haré da…. – no pudo seguir hablando, los párpados se cerraron así como sus pensamientos

Syaoran solo la cargo a la que una vez fue la habitación de sus padres y la deposito en la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, mientras admiraba cada un de las facciones de aquel ser mágico que se creía superior a cualquiera, pero que él sabía que era igual de vulnerable…

- Es muy bella – dijo apartando los cabellos castaños con destellos en oro y plata de su rostro… se recostó a su lado y el sueño le venció…

-----------------------------

- ¡¡Que bonito día!! – exclamo Yamazaki saliendo de su tienda y estirándose para alejar su pereza

- Si lo es- le dijo Yuki acercándose a él – ¿Crees que este despierto? – viendo en dirección a la tienda de Syaoran

- No sé… pero algo me dice que no estará ahí – dijo Yamazaki con expresión de resignación

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tu y yo sabemos que él no se aguanta la curiosidad… ¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos a ese templo Maya?

- ¡Cómo olvidarlo, si prácticamente nos corrieron de la ciudad por profanar tumbas! – dijo Yuki riendo abiertamente

- Sin mencionar que nos aventaron hasta lo que no tenían, fue muy vergonzoso

- Sí, lo sé… lo mejor fue que peso en los noticieros _"arqueólogos son vetados de una ciudad por entrar a un templo antiguo sin autorización de los ciudadanos"_- imitando la voz del que anuncia las noticias…

- Ya no me digas que tal vez pase lo mismo hoy… - caminaron a la tienda donde se suponía estaba Syaoran… la abrieron y no se sorprendieron al ni siquiera ver las cobijas revueltas – Creo que iremos directo al templo… ayer encontró la manera de abrir aquella cámara

- ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!? – Yuki estaba aparentemente sorprendido, aunque no debía hacerlo, a menudo le escondían cosas

- Ya sabes como es él… así que preferimos no hacerlo, según él quería que fuera una sorpresa – caminaron a los demás del equipo y tras unas indicaciones emprendieron el camino al templo. Yuki y Yamazaki se adelantaron un poco para seguir conversando…

- Entonces… ¿Cómo la abrió?

- Pues su madre, antes de morir, le dio unas piedras y le dijo que no las tocara y como todos sabemos no hizo caso, las tomo y las puso por ahí en la entrada y esta se abrió tan fácil que ni siquiera podía creerlo...

- Eso es muy interesante…

- No, es mi muerte ahora, se la pasara presumiéndome que él tenía la razón y que esa leyenda era cierta

- ¿Y por qué te lo echaría en cara?

- Porque ese mismo día su madre le contó la leyenda… no tienes una idea de lo obsesionado que ha estado con eso, incluso una vez le pregunto a su padre el resto, porque no se acuerda de toda y su padre simplemente le dijo que estaba loco y que se fuera a ocupar su tiempo en algo importante… - callo un por de segundos – Desde ese día no se hablan – sonrió con melancolía, mientras alejaba unas cuantas ramas a su paso – El padre de Syaoran nunca se intereso por él… para él fue muy fácil votarlo en nuestra casa y mandar dinero de vez en cuando

- ¿Y donde está ahora?

- Tengo entendido que esta en algún lugar de este país, pero en sí, nadie lo sabe… - al estar frente a lo que se suponía era una montaña todos dejaron ver su asombro… ahora se veía completamente el templo de finos acabados y bastante estructurado como para ser de la época que se suponía provenía – Lo sabia, ha hecho algo – con algo de cansancio

- Creo que lo mejor será entrar y ver que ha hecho…

- Sí, vamos

Entraron a aquel lugar sin detenerse en cualquiera de las cámaras a su paso, solo se detuvieron al estar frente a la que tenía torturado a Syaoran desde que encontró aquel templo, y para sorpresa de ambos él no estaba ahí, sólo estaba aquella puerta abierta y lo que se suponía era el féretro abierto…

- Esto será un problema – dijo Yuki en un susurro

- Si llegan a ver esto así, tal vez lo persigan por saqueador – Yamazaki claramente consternado

- ¿Qué haremos? – con preocupación viendo a Yamazaki inspeccionar el lugar

- Por el momento, no hay que permitir que entren a esta parte, cualquiera de ellos puede delatarlo y no seria bueno

- Pero ¿En verdad crees que él lo allá robado?

- No creo que robara, pero creo que su curiosidad pudo más que él… Ahora, ve a darles indicaciones en lo que pienso como arreglar esto…

-----------------------------------

Se movió con algo de pereza percibiendo un calor del cual no sabia su procedencia y al abrir los ojos levemente se sintió tonta… estaba en los brazos de aquel estúpido hombre que la despertó de su sueño eterno y libero a aquellos perversos… intento hacerse a un lado, pero se sentía tan débil que la simple idea de moverse era agotadora… tal vez no estaba lista para enfrentarlos o tal vez aquel nuevo conjuro le costo más de lo que esperaba, Kerberos ya se lo había advertido, le dijo _"si llegas a usar ese conjuro debe ser porque realmente lo necesites ya que consumirá gran parte de tu energía"_, se resigno ante su situación, pero se sentía realmente desconcertada ante la sensación que le provocaba estar de esa forma en los brazos de aquel… se reprimió a si misma por esos pensamientos "los seres mágicos no saben sentir" se dijo a sí misma…

**Continuará.**

¡Hello! Aquí de nuevo yo actualizando este fic, que aunque probablemente no sea muy largo, lo hago de todo corazón…

Aprovecho para mandar un saludo a: mi Editora, Gaby, Fairy, Potters- Light, Amelia, Izaoyi-chan, estefi, celina sosa, danny 1989, fulanita y janitzio.

¡Un beso a todos y gracias por leer este fic!

Editora: y yo soy una gran editora, jejejejeje. Y no estoy loca, como mi escritora les hace creer. ).


	4. Chapter 4

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

Que pesado sentía el cuerpo, pero que agradable sensación lo tenía envuelto… abrió los ojos, y por un momento, se sintió contento, ahí estaba aquella guardiana a su lado rodeándolo con los brazos en un profundo sueño, la observo detenidamente, se veía más linda con esa expresión de paz que furiosa, aunque debía admitir que si tenía razón de enojarse después de todo al parecer él libero a ese par de seres extraños que, por lo que había entendido, se posesionaron de esos cuerpos y la atacaron con todo lo que tenían… sin ser conciente de sus actos acaricio su rostro, algo que ella percibió como una sensación agradable… él pensaba en cuantas noches había soñado con los ojos de aquella guardiana y ahora que por primera vez había visto a quien pertenecían no quería alejarse de ella, aunque fuera lo más absurdo del mundo si apenas tenía un día de conocerla… la vio fruncir el ceño, síntoma de que pronto despertaría y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver de nuevo ese par de esmeraldas que cambiaban de color cuando se enojaba, pero esta vez en lugar de ver aquellas esmeraldas rodeadas con una línea rojiza las vio con un azul calido que le revolvió todo por dentro…

- Buenos días – le dijo él sonriéndole y ella solo lo vio fijamente, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto igual que el día anterior y sus ojos ámbares la miraban con una profundidad que le atravesó cada parte de sí…

- ¡No sé que tengan de buenos! – dijo ella tratando de ser tan dura como el día anterior y recordó el momento en que tomo parte de él sólo para poder hablar el mismo idioma y tomo parte de su memoria sin quererlo siquiera...

- ¡Claro que son buenos! Después de todo, por fin despiertas- sonrió más – Pensé que dormirías una eternidad

- No dormía, solo no tenía alergia para abrir los ojos - se sintió una tonta al darse cuanta de la posición en la que se encontraban y no recordaba alguna vez en la que hubiese estado tan cerca de un humano… se disponía a hacerse a un lado, pero él la abrazó con fuerza, acto que la dejo pasmada, se disponía a reclamar

- Me imagino que debes tener hambre – le dijo él sin soltarla

- Yo no como – dijo simplemente – Me crearon para capturar a ese par y para – callo – para otras cosas… no me crearon para vivir entre humanos, así que no como

- Ya veo… entonces ¿Cómo es que te mantienes con vida?

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Es como si no existiera, solo tengo una misión que llevar a cabo y ahora por tu culpa se me complicara más – con reproche

- No era mi intención… - se separo un poco de ella moviendo ligeramente su mano sobre su mentón para que lo viera a los ojos – En verdad lo siento – por un momento le pareció ver rubor en sus mejillas

- Ya no tiene caso – separándose con brusquedad de él y girando para darle la espalda – Ahora solo esperaremos a que mi energía se reestablezca para capturarlos

- ¿Y eso cuanto tardara? – sentándose a su lado

- No lo sé, creo que lo mejor será preguntar – algo mortificada – Presiento que no existiré mucho, Kerberos se pondrá como loco y Yue se burlara de mí – frunciendo el ceño

- ¿Kerberos? ¿Yue?

- Ni hablar al mal paso velocidad - Syaoran sonrió

- Es al mal paso, darle prisa – se veía dulce como una niña pequeña diciendo mal las cosas

- Pues en ese enredo que tienes por cabeza, así lo tenías

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada – se sentó en la cama con algo de esfuerzo y giro los añillos hasta que quedaron en las palmas de sus manos, las junto y cerro los ojos – Kerberos de nuestros día… Yue de nuestras noches, acudáis a mí su fiel servidora, os pido por favor…- las piedras comenzaron a brillar y la habitación se torno oscura al tiempo que se escuchaban rayos alrededor del lugar y Syaoran solo permanecía estupefacto ante tal situación… un resplandor dorado se vio a lado de uno plateado. Del resplandor dorado salió un tigre con alas preciosas y porte dominante así como una arrogancia aparente, de la luz plateada salió una especie de ángel con alas más grandes y más hermosas así como el cabello plateado…

- Sabía que nos llamarías – dijo el tigre observando a la guardiana, la cual hacia una reverencia ante estos seres – Vamos Sakura, sabes que no tienes que actuar así con nosotros –le hablo calidamente algo que a ella le sorprendió

- ¿Usaste el conjuro? – le preguntó el ángel sin expresión alguna, ella asintió

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?

- ¿Así como? –le dijo Kerberos

- Sin energía – con algo de enfado en su voz, jamás se había encontrado en aquella deplorable situación, ella que presumía de ser la creación más poderosa ahora con energía suficiente si acaso para moverse

- ¡Vamos! No te enfades – le dijo Yue ganándose una mirada irritada de ella – Te pareces a Kerberos: si no son dueños del mundo no están a gusto – sarcásticamente

- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- la guardiana y Kerberos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Ya lo ven? Ahora me arrepiento de haberle dejado la mayor parte en tu creación – vio a Syaoran y sonrió burlonamente – Lo siento mucho por ti Syaoran, tendrás que aguantarle el mal genio un par de meses

- ¡¿Qué?! – Sakura estaba realmente irritada sin mencionar que se sentía como una tonta – ¿Cómo que un par de meses?

- Ya lo dijo Yue, Sakura, tu energía se estuvo consumiendo durante todo el tiempo que estuviste dentro del templo, por eso no fuiste capaz de vencerlos y no creerás que en un día recuperaras lo que perdiste en siglos – vio que ella hacia una cara de obvio – ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar tal atrocidad! – con autoridad – Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí hasta que recuperes tu energía ¿Entendido?

- Pero no… no me pueden dejar con ese idiota

- Yo no te recomiendo que te expreses así de él, mi pequeña – le dijo Kerberos – Él te libero

- ¡Pero también libero a esos dos, que debo admitir me costo mucho trabajo atraparlos!

- Por eso no te preocupes, esto casi termina – Yue

- ¿Cómo que casi termina?

- Pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, sólo espero que no te encuentren con la energía a medias o te veras en serios problemas - Kerberos

- Si, ya lo sé ¡Qué no ven que por eso estoy aquí! Cuando me dejaron allá jamás me dijeron que mis poderes podían debilitarse

- No lo creímos necesario y no debes cuestionarnos - Yue

- Lo siento – agachando la cabeza – Pero ustedes me dijeron que no tenían que estar libres por el mundo

- Sí, pero sin su creador no son nada, así que por ahora mantente aquí, nosotros trataremos de hablar con Clow para ver que es lo que haremos –miro a Syaoran y luego la vio fijamente – Tal vez aprendas algo – Yue

- Regresare en un par de días – le dijo Kerberos antes de que ambos desaparecieran

Ella solo suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, aún se sentía muy cansada y sin siquiera darse cuenta quedo en la profundidad del sueño…

_Un leve sonido que se convertía en una melodía le invadió llenándola de una sensación extraña… abrió los ojos lentamente mirando a su alrededor y vio la procedencia de aquel sonido… era el agua cayendo en una cascada que le pareció realmente hermosa con sus colores al final, donde los rayos del sol se mezclaban con el vapor, formando ese arco iris de exquisitos colores, y frente a ella estaban dos seres…_

_- Yo soy Kerberos y él es Yue…- ambos le sonrieron (obviamente esto es en un lenguaje que no existe en la época actual) – Te hemos creado para que cumplas un propósito _

_- En primer lugar, tendrás que capturar a dos seres parecidos a ti, solo que ellos pueden cambiar de cuerpo a su antojo… sabrás localizarlos te hemos hecho para esto –Yue _

_- Tu energía es casi inagotable, pero eres mucho más poderosa que cualquier ser de este planeta, tus poderes son guiados por tu instinto, así que casi siempre sabrás que hacer y cuando no lo sepas es tiempo de retirarse, para eso tienes que concentrarte en un lugar, pero te advierto que probablemente esto consuma casi toda tu energía – Kerberos _

_- A pesar de lo que veas y de cómo te veas, no eres como los humanos, tu eres más inteligente y por ser una creación mágica no sabes sentir, no comes, dormirás solo cuando sea necesario o cuando no portes las piedras de tus anillos y aun así serás capaz de ejercer tu magia - Yue _

_- ¿Cómo me llamo? – pregunto por fin _

_- Sakura – Kerberos _

_- Ve tras ellos, Sakura, y tráelos al templo que se encuentra en aquella dirección. ¡Y no te confíes! _

_De su espalda salieron unas alas blancas y hermosas que la elevaron en el cielo con un destello entre dorado y plateado… _

Abrió los ojos con pereza, viendo a su alrededor la habitación donde se encontraba, tenía un aspecto diferente, el piso se veía limpio y en el mueble de al lado había un florero con hermosas rosas blancas…

- ¡Veo que a has despertado! – le dijo Syaoran desde la puerta, con ropa diferente a la que usaba para sus excavaciones

- Si – tenía la voz ronca debido a las horas de sueño

- Pensé que no despertarías, llevas durmiendo desde ayer – le dijo sonriente y la miró fijamente, ella aún traía ese atuendo con el que se había cubierto en la cámara y estaba recostada en la cama con la sabana que él le había puesto encima… - Creo que te hará bien un baño – le dijo sonriente y ella solo volteo el rostro a dirección contraria del, le molestaba él y su maldita sonrisa – Si sabes lo que es ¿No?

- ¡Claro! Cuando me crearon ya existía eso, pero antes se bañaban en un rió – escondiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas

- Entonces, sí te quieres dar un baño

- Sí, porqué no – él entró al cuarto de baño y le preparó él agua en aquella tina, la cual no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que estuvo en aquella casa, lo recordaba tan lejano y a la vez igual de doloroso…

Después de que su madre murió, su padre le había empacado sus cosas sin decirle nada y las llevo a su auto donde el pequeño Syaoran no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero sabia que no era nada bueno, y más cuando vio a su padre cerrar cuidadosamente cada ventana y puerta de la casa, en ese momento supo que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que regresara de nuevo y así fue, su padre lo llevo a casa de Yamazaki ya que la madre de Yamazaki era pariente de su padre y le tenían mucho cariño a Syaoran, así que ahí lo dejo y se fue a viajar por el mundo como si apartándose de su hijo solucionara el mar de confusión en su interior, y eso fue algo que Syaoran nunca le perdonaría, el haberlo dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba, ya que había perdido a su madre quien era tan importante en su vida y por otro lado le estaba agradecido de hacerlo, porque se hizo de un hermano y unos padres postizos, los cuales le apreciaban mucho tanto como él a ellos…

Su vida desde ese día no había sido muy sencilla, el padre de Yamazaki era hijo de uno de los más reconocidos arqueólogos de aquel país sin mencionar que uno de los más adinerados de ahí, el que a ambos les entraran las ganas de ser arqueólogos, pero a Syaoran le fue más que un simple proyecto de vida para no desperdiciar su tiempo y no ser un bueno para nada, para él fue algo más y no sabia exactamente, porque solo sabia que desde que su madre le había entregado aquellas piedras sus pensamientos y sueños no habían sido los mismos, desde ese día soñó con aquel par de esmeraldas que lo llenaban de calidez, pero a la vez de un amor que no sabia explicar y ahora que estaba frente a la dueña de aquellos ojos esmeraldas supo que sus destinos no se separarían tan fácilmente, y menos porque él no lo permitiría ¿Es posible querer a alguien sin conocerle? ¿Es posible amar sin que te amen?, ¿Es posible soñar con el mañana que tal vez no llegue?, ¿Es posible lograr entrar en su corazón si parece impenetrable? Esas eran las miles de preguntas que pasaban por su mente…

- ¡Hey, tonto! – la escucho decirle una vez frente a él – ¿En qué estabas pensando? – mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – Llevo ya un tiempo llamándote y no me haces caso…. No puedes ignorarme – con mucho reproche, no lo entendía, pero él hecho de que él no le prestara el mínimo de atención la ponía más furiosa que cuando él abrió la cámara liberando a esos dos que fueron su tortura durante meses…

- Lo siento, yo solo estaba pensando – le dijo un tanto sonrojado al verla con esa toalla enredada en el cuerpo, dejando muy poco a la imaginación, así que trago seco – Te prestare alguna de la ropa que hay aquí… - su tono se volvió nostálgico – Era de mi madre y creo que te quedara a la perfección – le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le dio un leve beso en la frente, acto que la dejo perpleja y aún cuando él salió ella seguía sin reaccionar, y pudo notar el leve ardor en el rostro… ¡De nuevo eso! ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? Tal vez lo mejor era que la hubieran dejado en aquel lugar para la eternidad, eso no le molestaba o ¿Sí?

Se metió en el agua caliente que despedía vapor y que se sentía como una caricia en el rostro… cerro los ojos y por un momento pudo escuchar el agua de aquella cascada, en donde se podría decir, nació, ese sonido le relajaba tanto en él podía percibir la energía de la vida, aunque ella misma no se considerara con vida…

- Aquí te dejo la ropa… mañana, si quieres, vamos a comprar algo a tu gusto – le dijo él entrando al baño con los ojos cerrados y por poco cae y ella sonrió y agradecía que él no la viera, la verdad es que se veía lindo todo rojo con la ropa en mano y una expresión de no quiero meter la pata (para los que no sepan es cometer un error XD)

- De acuerdo – dijo ella simplemente y pensando que tal vez tomar parte de él para aprender su idioma no había sido una buena idea, si eso debía ser, al tomar parte de él estableció una conexión y solo era eso ¿Cierto?

-----------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Yamazaki estaba muy preocupado, casi dos días sin noticias de Syaoran y se sentía culpable por la manera en la que engaño a su equipo, cuando Yuki lo dejo en la cámara lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ver que era lo que había en ella y aquel pergamino que se lograba divisar la primera vez que estuvieran dentro ya no estaba y el féretro abierto completamente vació y pensaba en que abría tenido dentro para que Syaoran desapareciera, así como él nunca había sido de la clase de personas que roban, él no había robado ni siquiera un dulce en toda su vida… ahora si que estaba confundido y su equipo no dejaba de preguntar donde se encontraba el que se podría decir su jefe, pero como contestar algo que ni el mismo sabía… llamo a sus padres para ver si tenían noticias de él, pero nada y llamo a cualquier persona que frecuentaban y nada…

- ¿Ya tienes noticias? – le dijo Yuki

- Aún no – su expresión era afligida

- Debe tener una razón importante para todo esto ¿No lo crees?

- Sí, la debe haber, pero mientras no la escuche no estaré tranquilo

- Cálmate, ya aparecerá…

Las palabras de Yuki no lo tranquilizaron, pero no se lo dijo…

----------------------------------

El baño se tardó más de lo que cualquier persona lo haría y era porque le encantaba el contacto del agua con el cuerpo que le habían brindado los Dioses, aunque no entendía por qué, si siendo esencia podía vencer… se vistió con lo que le dejo Syaoran, pero le costo un poco ponerse todo lo que le había llevado… salió del baño para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de él arqueólogo, que por su parte pensaba en que ella era sencillamente hermosa y no solo por el físico despampanante que tenía, si no, por una aura rodeándola que era tan calida como no recordaba ninguna… trato de disimular su sonrojo y le sonrió un poco antes de que el timbre sonara… Syaoran bajo con calma hasta la entrada y se asomo por la mirilla, viendo a una de las pocas personas que recordaba de su infancia… el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta

- Buenas noches – dijo Syaoran y el hombre sólo lo vio un tanto confundido – ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- Sí… es que mi esposa me pidió que viniera a ver si alguien vivía aquí, es que como esta desocupada desde hace años

- Pues, yo me quedare un par de semanas

- ¿Y quien es usted¿ ¿Los dueños le vendieron la casa? Disculpe si le hago muchas preguntas, pero un día ellos se fueron y no dijeron nada y pues nos quedamos con la duda de si estarán bien

- No se preocupe, señor Kinomoto, soy Syaoran Li – sonriendo ampliamente

- Syaoran, pero cuanto has crecido – le dijo Fuyitaca dándole un efusivo abrazo – ¡Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver… cuánto tiempo a pasado!

- Sí, muchos años – sonrió – Yo tampoco pensé regresar, pero aquí estoy – el hombre vio dentro de la casa y noto a una mujer que bajaba las escaleras con una blusa blanca con un ligero escote y una falda verde que se le ajustaba perfectamente y lo que más lucía en ella era esa mirada verdosa y el cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura… pensó que se parecía a su esposa de joven

- ¿Y quién es esa señorita? – le dijo el hombre sonriente, y Syaoran la miro y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y pensar en que le diría a aquel hombre de mirada café, que le había tratado bien desde pequeño, que había sido algo así como un tío de esos que te consienten a pesar de que a su hijo Touya no le cayera muy bien que digamos, pero se tenían cierto cariño, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera

- Ella es… - "una amiga… no… mi novia… no, como se va a quedar en la misma casa, seguramente con los ideales que recordaba que tenían, no seria algo bueno decir eso…" – Es mi esposa - la cara de sorpresa de Sakura no se hizo esperar, por lo que sabía, las esposas eran las compañeras de toda la vida ¿Acaso ese tipo estaba loco o qué...?

- Ya veo – el hombre los miró tiernamente y Syaoran paso un brozo por los hombros de ella – Hacen muy bonita pareja ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?

- Muy poco – se limito a decirle y Sakura no dijo nada, ya después arreglaría cuentas con él…

----------------------------------

- ¡No entiendo por qué te has traído ese papel viejo! – le decía la ojiazul

- Este papel viejo, "cielo", es el mapa para llegar al templo de nuestro creador y creo que no es necesario decirte que es muy importante

- Bien… ¿Por qué a mí no me habían dicho nada de ese sitio? – mirándolo de una manera rencorosa

- Cariño, tú aun no existías, pero no te alteres que lo encontraremos pronto y cuando lo hallemos, será hora de buscar a esa estúpida guardiana. En el templo ahí hechizos y objetos poderosos que nos ayudaran a quitarle a nuestro creador…- se acercó lentamente a ella y la beso con arrebatada pasión, algo muy común en ese par de almas…

_**Continuara……………..**_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HELO!!!!!!!!!!

Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de "TrAs UnA LeYeNdA" espero les allá gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, solo píquenle en Go, no es tardado y aunque no tengan cuenta los pueden dejar :D, bueno ya me voy jeje aún me falta el intruso jeje nos estamos leyendo XD

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.D de la Editora: Lectores la culpa de la demora es mía, tuve exámenes y no revise el capítulo antes, pero ya ahí lo tienen :D.

¡Escritora, tu estas más loca que cualquier loco de la tierra!


	5. Chapter 5

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Cerro la puerta con un poco de temor… dio media vuelta y fijo su mirada en la bella guardiana frente a él con el ceño notablemente fruncido y el contorno de sus ojos esmeralda estaban rodeados de un color rojo que se volvía púrpura…esos ojos que tanto había soñado y que tenían tantas maneras de expresarse y la capacidad de emitir un calor profundo en él llenado ese vació que ni siquiera tenía en cuenta que existía. Ella lo seguía mirando profundamente, preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba, ya hablaría con Kerberos seriamente…

- No sé que signifique aquí, pero de donde vengo eso significa que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte y, a veces, esos lasos son más fuertes que la vida misma – le dijo ella en un tono entre confusión y enojo

- Aquí también – tranquilamente, tratando de no verse nervioso… - Pero aquí no es muy correcto que vivas conmigo sin ser mi esposa, a menos en este pueblo… - puso una mano en el hombro de la guardiana, lo cual deseo no haber hecho jamás, ya que una extraña sensación de vértigo le invadió y su piel era tan suave que tenía la sensación de fragilidad… - No… no te preocupes, sólo lo dije, no lo pensé – paso con dificultad

- Bien, pero la próxima vez que se te ocurra decir disparates avísame – se aparto bruscamente de él y trato de subir lo más rápido que pudo, lo cual no fue muy fácil ya que aún estaba muy débil… a mitad de camino se sentó, causando la preocupación de Syaoran, quien subió prácticamente de tres en tres para llegar a ella

- ¿Estas bien? – hincándose para quedar a su altura

- Creo que si los otros me vieran, se burlarían de mí ¿Lo crees? – se veía su orgullo herido – ¡Valiente guardiana soy! No pude mantener a dos almas en su sitio – apretando los puños

- No te culpes así… - le dijo él tratando de sonreír, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le dijo claramente ruborizada – Creo que aún tengo dignidad como para caminar

- Sí, pero ahora no puedes, así que no molestes – se lo dijo de tal forma que aquello pareció más una orden que un comentario

- Bájame - casi susurrando, mientras sentía como subían las escaleras

- No – ella iba a protestar- ¡Y no protestes, que no estas en condiciones para hacerlo! – le dijo un tanto molesto, algo no muy común en él, y cualquiera que lo conociera lo sabría, pero ella no, así que solo lanzo un gruñido

Cuidadosamente la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado, tomo el control del televisor, lo encendió y se recostó a lado de ella

- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Sal de aquí! – aquella guardiana si que tenía aire de ser Dios

- No, esta es mi casa y si quiero me quedo

Ignoro completamente las protestas de ella y siguió viendo el televisor y ahí lo vio, Eriol Hiragizawa, que, aparentemente, estaba desaparecido. Según el noticiero el se encontraba en una reunión cuando empezó a actuar de una manera extraña y esa fue la última vez que se le vio… esto era todo tan extraño…

- Y ¿Qué son ellos?– le pregunto señalando el televisor

- Son – lo medito un poco, ni ella sabia al cien que eran – Se supone que son seres mágicos, como almas capaces de apoderarse de un cuerpo con poderes y consumen la energía vital, volviéndose más fuertes y luego saltan a otro cuerpo… - sonrió – Antes tenían cuerpo, pero yo me deshice de él – su expresión era de verdadero orgullo

- Ya veo… ¿Y qué pueden hacer? – tenía tanta curiosidad y miles de preguntas

- Pues, hasta ahora, no sé exactamente cuales son sus habilidades… Sé que pueden pasar de cuerpo en cuerpo – decía enumerando con sus dedos algo que a Syaoran le pareció lindo – Hilenmi puede hacer que su goen se trasforme en cualquier cosa que tenga una forma parecida…

- ¿De qué hablas…? ¿Quién es Hile…? – no lo pudo pronunciar - ¿Qué es un goen? – Syaoran estaba claramente desconcertado y Sakura solo suspiro… por eso no le gustaba hablar con humanos, a veces son muy tontos, pero algo realmente extraño era que ese humano al verse tonto también era tan magnético…

- Hilenmi es… me parece que habías dicho Tomoyo… y el goen es el arma que portaba - Syaoran asintió – Ahora ¿Puedo continuar? – asintió de nuevo – Jashelon es – lo medito un poco, recordando los nombre que había dicho Syaoran – Eriol y usa algo llamado rancle, hasta ahora no sé lo que en verdad hace… - se quedo pensado – Pero no me quiero imaginar lo que pasara si nos encuentran antes de que recupere mis poderes… - se quedo callada meditando… no sabía que pasaría cuando la crearon jamás le dijeron que esto podría pasar… se sentía tan frustrada…

- Lo siento – aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento con gran desconcierto – Por mi culpa estas en estos problemas – Syaoran no la veía, solo estaba fijando la mirada en un punto inexistente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por todos lo problemas que le causaba a la guardiana

- Ya no tiene caso – dijo ella resignada, aquel hombre no tenía la culpa de su curiosidad y lo hecho echo estaba – De todas formas, en algún momento abrían consumido toda mi energía… Yo no sabía que mis poderes podrían debilitarse, nunca lo dijeron – Syaoran le sonrió con ternura, tenía esa sensación que se conectaba con ella sin siquiera saber por que…

Desde pequeño soñó con sus ojos y eso en gran parte era su obsesión, sabiendo que la leyenda y sus sueños tenían algo que ver, se adentro al mundo de lo antiguo sin poder obtener respuestas, y ahora ella estaba frente a él siendo lo mejor que había visto y no por la perfección de su físico, todos aquellas etapas que presentaba siendo tan enojona, prepotente, sincera, tierna, cálida y un sin fin de características más lo tenían embelesado ante su presencia… la observo detenidamente y ella poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos…

- Y tu, Sakura ¿Qué eres? – ella apenas escucho la pregunta

- Yo no existo – respondió vagamente antes de caer en la inconciencia de un sueño que, para ella, era un pasar de sus recuerdos y una vida en la inexistencia…

_Meses y meses buscando algo que no quiere ser encontrado… lo espeso del bosque le dificultaba más su búsqueda y es que era tan difícil rastrearlos, ellos apenas si usaban de su poder y no podía sentir su ubicación, estaba algo aburrida y molesta, sus creadores la tenían al borde de un colapso porque no encontraba lo que le pidieron, pero no entendía porque era tan importante atraparlos si ya tenían uno de los creadores bajo su cuidado… se suponía que él era el causante de toda aquella evolución anticipada y de lo que podría ser el fin del comienzo… Desplegó sus alas ya hasta había olvidado que las tenía… voló lo más alto que pudo sintiendo la libertad posarse sobre ella, y por un instante pudo sentirse con vida, pero nada es para siempre, el sol empezó a teñir el cielo con tonos marrón, indicando que Kerberos no estaba muy contento _

_- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – le dijo Kerberos presentándose ente ella _

_- Llevo mucho buscando – molesta consigo misma por ceder a tales impulsos nada dignos para alguien como ella _

_- Eso lo sé – el Dios alteraba su apariencia a una realmente aterradora para cualquiera, menos para ella… no le temía a nada _

_- ¿Qué se supone que soy, Kerberos, una bola de energía con cuerpo humano sin sentimientos? – el Dios sonrió ligeramente serenando sus rasgos _

_- Eres un ser mágico que no sabe sentir – se limito a decirle sin saber que algo en ella pareció entender lo que no era _

_- En pocas palabras: no existo – temía la respuesta_

_- Lo harás cuando quieras – ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?. Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto y él se limitó a decir – Ahora, es tiempo de que te apresures _

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¿Aún falta mucho? - le preguntaba con cansancio Hilenmi

- No… en un par de días estaremos ahí

- ¡No entiendo qué es lo que pretendes! – molesta – Podríamos haber llegado en un par de minutos

- Tan bella y tan tonta – le dijo él acariciando su mejilla, en aquel autobús en el que viajaban le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Si, pero también usaríamos parte de nuestro poder y no pienso darle ventaja alguna a esa – ella solo asintió tragándose su rabia, no entendía porque todo debía de ser como él decía…

Se podría decir que el día que piso por primera vez este mundo ella era como la segunda… Jashelon siempre fue más de confianza para Lid, llego a tener consuelo, sabiendo que ella era la más bella de aquel lugar, pero tenía que aparecer esa maldita guardiana y su energía pura, dejándola de nuevo en segunda, sin mencionar que Jashelon se obsesiono con ella, aunque no lo quisiera admitir… No lo negaba, estaba celosa, y esos celos fueron los únicos que la impulsaron a seguir adelante contra quien fuera. Dejo de divagar por aquellos recuerdos perturbadores para adentrarse en lo que probablemente pasaría con ellos…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Estaba más que frustrado, se había quemado el coco pensado como encontrar a Syaoran antes de que alguien tuviera en cuenta que no estaba y que quizás nunca regresaría. Lo que más le molestaba era el saber que uno de sus superiores iría a ver los hallazgos y no quería ni pensar en lo que pasaría si no encontraba a Syaoran… solo tenía un par de semanas para ello, a lo mucho un mes, para encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta, aunque fuera arrastrándolo.

Metió todo lo que pudo en su maleta, ya que pensaba salir a casa de sus padres… Syaoran a veces desaparecía, pero no por mucho tiempo y menos sin avisar y cuando lo hacia en lo primero que pensaba era en llamar a los padres de Yamazaki, ya que los quería como si fueran suyos y tal vez estando ahí lograría encontrarlo…si se comunicaba sería todo más fácil…

- ¡Diablos! – grito desesperado al sentir la maleta sobre su pie

- Calma – le dijo Yuki entrando a la tienda – Lo encontraras

- No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento – tratando de calmar el duelo interno

- No te preocupes ya mande a dos de los nuestros a la ciudad para que nos avisen cuando llegue Mitsuki – Yamazaki sintió un escalofrió pensando en todo lo que le esperaba si no encontraba a Syaoran y averiguaba que paso…

- Lo único bueno es que el camino para acá es largo – dijo después de suspirar

- Ya veras que todo saldrá bien- le dijo con voz apacible, Yamazaki aún no entendía como era posible tanta calma en una persona

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ¿Cómo que estas en casa? – decía el padre de Yamazaki algo exaltado

- Si, estoy en casa… tenía ganas de recordar cosas que pensé había olvidado – sentía como si estuviera bajo la luz de un interrogatorio

- Pero debiste hablar con mi hijo, ha estado marcando desquiciadamente para saber sí estas aquí – algo más tranquilo

- Lo sé, es que fue todo tan repentino que solo te pido que no le digas en donde estoy aún, yo me comunicare con él y me encargare de hacer que se le pase el mal rato – Yamazaki siempre exageraba, pensó él a veces solo desaparecía un par de horas y él ya estaba apunto de amarrarlo para que no se perdiera y solo porque una vez se extravió en un país del cual no sabía ni el idioma

- Bien, pero promete que vendrás – alegremente

- Lo prometo, en un par de semanas iré – colgó el auricular y reflexiono un poco sobre lo dicho

- Así que él era quien te protegió – le dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus divagaciones

- Si – al decir aquella monosílaba, la nostalgia fue innegable – Él es mi padre ya que él me ha cuidado desde que mi madre murió, brindándome algo que mi sangre no pudo… - callo por un momento – Pero ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso, aún tienes mucha fuerza por recuperar… - tranquilamente llevándola a la habitación donde encendió el televisor

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó ella con mucha curiosidad… no lo había notado en aquel lugar había muchas cosas que no sabía ni que eran o para que servían. Syaoran solo sonrió y le dio una leve explicación de que era ese aparato.

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Ahí estaban ambos peleando sobre temas no muy interesantes, llevaban exactamente 2 horas tratando de saber cual sería su siguiente paso

- Te lo digo, Yue, no es buena idea

- Claro que lo es – le dijo el Dios extendiendo sus alas como síntoma de su disgusto

- ¡BASTA! – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que les removió cada partícula mágica que poseían – Ya les he dicho que no tienen que pelear por tonterías – seguía hablando aquel hombre notablemente molesto – Ahora, Kerberos irá con Sakura y Yue, tu trata de encontrarlos antes de que los localicen

- De acuerdo – dijeron ambos Dioses desapareciendo

- Nunca aprenderán – dijo con cansancio aparente…

Cuanto tiempo había pasado no lo sabía, lo que sabía era que su antiguo colaborador aún podría salir libre y causar la destrucción de algo que él amaba: su planeta…su querido planeta, lo había creado pensando en miles de sueños que rápidamente se esfumaron cuando Lid les enseño la maldad y a pesar de tratar quitarla de raíz no pudo y el tener que desaparecer a más de esos seres le causaba angustia infinita. Aún no entendía como habían llegado a esto y se enojaba consigo mismo por haber encerrado a Lid en lugar de destruirlo, pero que se le puede hacer a quien comparte tu origen… Suspiro… por lo menos algo bueno saldría de todo lo que se aproximaba y tal vez con eso conseguiría el perdón que necesitaba para poder seguir lidiando con la inmensidad de una eterna vida con millones de seres y un sin fin de sueños inconclusos…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llego al lado de Sakura y sonrió complacido, ella ya no parecía tan renuente a aquella situación…

- Veo que se llevan mejor

- Si – le contesto con resentimiento en la voz… al dormir recordaba muchas cosas que no quería

- Calma Sakura, sólo vine a decirte un par de cosas – como ni Syaoran ni Sakura hablaban continuo – Número uno: lo más seguro es que recuperes tu energía antes de lo previsto. Dos: tendrás que buscar el templo ceremonial de Clow, ahí esta lo necesario para sellar las almas de los sirvientes de Lid. Y tres: por ningún motivo te separes de la piedra.

- Eso ya lo sé – le contesto con cansancio y un leve bostezo

- ¡Quien te viera diría que eres un humano! – le dijo Kerberos de la nada haciendo que ella se enojara

- Respecto a eso – le dijo Syaoran llamando la atención de la guardiana y el Dios – Ella no come – Kerberos se echo a reír casi al instante

– No lo necesita para vivir, pero puede hacerlo cuando quiera… pero conociéndola, no lo hará – si, definitivo, Sakura era una magnifica creación, pero tenia toda la prepotencia y orgullo de kero

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Llevaban una semana en aquella casa y en ese tiempo a pesar de que ella lo tratara mal él solo sonreía y la veía como si viera algo demasiado importante, y ahora ella ahí cuando las estrellas dominaban el cielo observándolo dormir y se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo veía de aquel modo? Eso no podía entenderlo, cuando estaba dentro de aquel templo su mente no divagaba en cosas absurdas ni tenía sensaciones extrañas, las cuales se suponía, alguien como ella no debería tener, después de todo ella no era más que la encargada de proteger algo que hasta el momento aún colgaba de su cuello. Esa pesada carga llevada por siglos… cada día era un reto, tenía tanto poder que dudaba que se quedara ahí para siempre. Suspiro, durante todo ese tiempo solo algunas ocasiones había conciliado el sueño, según la mujer de la televisión que vestía ropa rara… en fin durante ese tiempo se la había pasado evitando que aquellos dos entraran por la piedra que tenía en su cuello o que salieran de aquel templo… y ahora que dormía era como tener un reiniciado en su cabeza, el cual pasaba toda su misión delante de ella y era algo de lo que no quería acordarse, más que nada por aquella promesa sin cumplir. Él se movió ligeramente… se veía gracioso, el cabello revuelto, la boca abierta con un liquido saliendo de ella y una marca en la cara que parecía la cosa en la que se había acostado…

El día anterior por primera vez había logrado estar despierta casi todo el día, lo que supuso era bueno, pronto ya no tendría que disponer de algo tan absurdo como dormir. Hoy era el día en que Syaoran la llevaría a comprar algo a su medida, aunque no entendía muy bien como funcionaba la actualidad, todos se complicaban demasiado las cosas o al menos es lo que pensó al escuchar algunos relatos de Syaoran, por primera vez se estaba sintiendo algo más que nada… sonrió maliciosamente, había visto una cosa que pasaba imágenes, según Syaoran televisor, y vio que alguien despertaba de golpe cuando le gritaron al oído, sería bueno probar, así empezaría a cobrarse por haber dicho que era su esposo sin siquiera preguntarle si que esa idea le parecía de lo más divertido, algo que al igual que toda aquella semana le pareció extraño…

-¡¡¡Syaoran!!! – le grito lo más fuerte que pudo y él solo se paró de golpe sin siquiera notar que estaba enredado en las sabanas, lo más gracioso fue cuando Sakura se vio afectada, ya que ella también estaba enredada en la cobija provocando que ambos cayeran…

Sakura se sentía como una idiota por primera vez había hecho una cosa absurda y sin sentido alguno, y ahora estaba ahí tirada sobre el tipo que la libero, viéndolo tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada en el rostro y ver el brillo ámbar de sus ojos sobre ella, mientras algo parecido a un "bon…bom…bon" atravesaba sus oídos y entonces lo noto en ella no había un "bon…bom…bon" que se moviera con rapidez, ni siquiera respiraba… una sensación de vació la invadió… solo se sentía como una tonta ahí encima de aquel sujeto… se levanto aprisa con la cabeza baja y un sonrojo en su rostro… esos colores si la invadían porque eran parte de su apariencia, sus Dioses jamás se molestaron en hacerla real por fuera y por dentro… Syaoran estaba muy desconcertado, el despertar de aquella manera fue tan diferente y a la vez tan irreal, pero el rostro de ella no era como el que esperaba ella se veía frustrada y eso a él le revolvió todo

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto con preocupación acercándose a ella

- Si ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – cortante y fría como le hablo el primer día

- Es que

- ¡No me pasa nada! Ahora será mejor que nos alistemos, me has dicho que iríamos a comprar ropa ¿No es así?

- Si - estaba claro, ella no quería hablar de ello y no la forzaría, pero aún así sentía preocupación

Se levanto con calma y bajo para prender el calentador, con calma y cierta perdición preparo su desayuno preguntándose que pasaba… por lo menos saliendo de compras ella se distraería, no sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero no quería que llegara la hora de que ella enfrentara a ese par de almas tortuosas. Por otro lado, aquellas palabras de "yo no existo", aún rondaban en su mente, pero que rayos le habían echo para que pensara de esa manera, le molestaba mucho la forma en que ella se veía a sí misma: Como un objeto que puedes usar y votar. Trato de calmar ese conflicto que reinaba en su interior… terminó su desayuno y al girarse la vio detrás de él con el rostro serio, algo normal… ¿Se puede conocer a alguien en una semana? Era la pregunta que vagaba por su mente, de cierta manera sentía como si hubiera pasado su vida conociéndola con solo aquellos sueños en los que veía sus expresivos ojos, que parecían ser el espejo de su alma…era una conexión que pareciera siempre haber estado presente y hasta cuando ella se enfadaba, él estaba gustoso de verlo… sonrió abiertamente, se sentía como un tonto pensando cosas que parecían imposibles

- Es hora de irnos – le dijo el sonriente

- De acuerdo - con algo de resignación

El transcurso de ida fue algo que ambos recordarían… Syaoran a pesar de haber tenido lo que podría ser una vida normal muy pocas veces salía con alguien, eso simplemente no le atraía, pero el estar viendo tal cosa era simplemente magnifico, Sakura sabía mucho de muchas cosas, pero parecía una pequeña niña preguntando que era cada cosa que se cruzaba por su camino, llegaron al centro comercial donde una señorita ayudo a Sakura a escoger lo necesario, ya que el no se consideraba apto. Le dio hambre y tomo a Sakura de la mano, una vez terminadas las compras, inconsciente de lo que hacia…él simplemente hizo lo que le nació en ese momento. Llegaron al área de comida y pidió una hamburguesa… Syaoran miro a Sakura

- ¿No quieres? – le dijo sonriente

- Ya te dije que yo no como

- Corrección, no estas acostumbrada, no lo necesitas, pero si puedes, Kerberos lo dijo – sonriendo ante el recuerdo

- Bien, pero solo si me dejaras en paz – Syaoran asintió levemente y extendió la hamburguesa, ella dudosa le dio una leve mordida e imito lo que veía hacer a Syaoran, era extraño tener esas sensaciones en la boca y lo más raro fue al pasar, era como si se convirtiera en algo, pero no sabía en que… Syaoran la vio con ternura

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Esta bien – frunció el ceño – Creo

- Bien, te mostrare una de las más grandes delicias – sonriente se fue por un momento y regreso con un baso – Esto es un helado – le dijo él y como a una pequeña le dio en la boca… eso pareció no ser muy bueno ya que Sakura cambio el semblante y por un momento sintió miedo, si no le gustaba quizás le lanzaría lo que encontrara encima como días anteriores, cuando le aventó el despertador por el molesto sonido que emitía, pero sonrió al verla con un rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa

- Esto es como después de pasar por la luna – le dijo ella con un tono alegre

**Continuara……**

Bien, debo decir que este capitulo me costo más que otros, por eso el retraso y por eso es más largo, solo les pido paciencia por si me tardo de nuevo, ya que no sé que me pasa, pero prometo no dejarla abandonada :D.

Un beso a todos y un agradecimiento a todos los que me echaron porras para que esto continué, no olviden dejar sus mensajes solo piquen go abajo y listo, un beso y un abrazo, chaito.

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capítulo va dedicado a mi editora perversa de mente cochambrosa y buenos sentimientos Camili no sigas con la mente en la luna o te caerás :p**

**Y a la suplente de mi editora en sus vacaciones mi hermana meli**

**Pd: para el capitulo 7 este fanfic será calcificación M así que no lo encontraran como normalmente :D**

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

- Bien, te mostrare una de las más grandes delicias – sonriente se fue por un momento y regreso con un baso – Esto es un helado – le dijo él y como a una pequeña le dio en la boca… eso pareció no ser muy bueno ya que Sakura cambio el semblante y por un momento sintió miedo, si no le gustaba quizás le lanzaría lo que encontrara encima como días anteriores, cuando le aventó el despertador por el molesto sonido que emitía, pero sonrió al verla con un rubor en las mejillas y una sonrisa

- Esto es como después de pasar por la luna – le dijo ella con un tono alegre

- enserio- sonrió – pues yo no sabría como es eso, pero me alegra que te gustara

- si – la tomo de la mano con suavidad y ella no sabia como interpretar esa acción, pero con el poco conocimiento televisivo de los últimos días sabia que era una especia de muestra de cariño y eso le hizo sentirse extrañamente complacida y el pensaba en que ella era todo lo que había esperado toda su vida ¿era eso posible? Amar a alguien toda tu vida aun antes de conocerle no lo pensó dos veces y con ambas manos capturo su rostro y se acerco lentamente a ella y ella había visto un par de esas cosas en la TV y el significado le pareció tan maravilloso y a la vez desconcertante como podía tener todas aquellas sensaciones y se suponía que los seres mágicos no sienten y lo que la tenia mas desconcertada era el por que no se alejaba siendo un ser poderoso, como si esperase que el… ya no pudo seguir penando mas, algo en si le hizo apagar su conciencia en cuanto los labios de Syaoran tocaron los suyos y en ese instante algo en ella hizo clic haciendo que un bon bom bon comenzara en su interior haciendo que se desconcertara de sobremanera cuando Syaoran se alejo de ella y Sakura sentía una sensación extraña que recorría todo su cuerpo…

- yo… - no sabia que decir en realidad ella no era como el y el sola la miraba de aquella manera que le hacia viajar a un mundo paralelo donde ambos son iguales

- no – le dijo el poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y la tomo entre sus brazos sin saber siquiera por que no se había controlado – desde que te vi – le susurro – en mis sueños me sentía unido a ti y cuando te encontré tenia ganas de tenerte así – aun susurrado - es curioso sentir amor por alguien que apenas he visto pero que soñé toda mi vida – Sakura se quedo estática no sabia como responder a tal declaración ella jamás había pasado por algo así que rayos sucedía

- yo – no podía atar ningún pensamiento y el se separo de ella mirándola fijamente expresándole toda su sinceridad le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano

- ya es hora de irnos – le dijo suavemente y ella por primera vez no protesto ya que su mente estaba inundada de dudas como el por que toda esa confusión estaba dentro de ella evitándole pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquel arqueólogo tarado que por su maldita curiosidad despertó del que debía ser un sueño eterno y ahora la tenia ahí caminando junto a el con miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

- ya me aburrí – le dijo desesperada – ya casi llegamos

- hilen no empieces todo el trayecto te la has pasado así – le dijo Jashelon con molestia mientras se dejaba caer en el grande y cómodo asiento de aquello en lo que viajaban– llegaremos en un par de horas

- para ti es fácil decirlo el hacer nada es lo tuyo – el joven sonrió

- que te pasa pareciera que esto no te divierte recuerda que después de esto el despertara y tendremos de vuelta nuestros cuerpos – se acerco a ella y le susurro al oído – volveremos a jugar como antes – en tono seductor que a ella le fastidio por completo

- claro – siguiéndole el juego, ella no pensaba seguir a su lado después de siglos peleando incansablemente a su lado contra esa guardiana del carajo a la que el deseaba mas de lo que pensaba – y que aremos después de ir por esas "armas"

- buscaremos a Sakura para quitarle al creador con suerte aun no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para impedirlo

- primero debimos ir por ella, no sabes cuanto es que se tardara en recuperarse es probable que perdamos si vamos a enfrentarla mas tarde

- tu si que eres testaruda…- le dijo con cansancio – te dije que no se donde esta como pretendes encontrarla…- se froto las sienes en muestra de su agobio, odiaba el cuerpo humano se tensaba y se aligeraba con una facilidad inimaginable y ella seguía hablando y quejándose, pero esa era la parte que no le disgustaba de los humanos la capacidad de escuchar solo lo que quieren y perderse en si mismos, y eso era justo lo que hacia… ella hablaba y hablaba y no había quien le parara la boca… posiblemente si en lugar de ser creado por ambos creadores solo lo hubiese creado Lid seria mas soportable para el estar con Hilenmi por que serian su pareja predestinada y no estaría pensando en unir poderes con la guardiana entupida que les arruino los planes… no era común en el tener tal confusión

- te estoy hablando… no me ignores – le reprendió Hilenmi mientras lo tomaba con brutalidad del brazo ganándose un golpe que la arrojo hasta el otro extremo de la limosina en la que viajaban causando que la misma se abollara un poco por la fuerza del impacto - por que rayos has hecho eso – le dijo histérica

- ¡ya me tenias arto pareces humana!… ¡hablan sin cesar y reclaman por montones¡déjame en paz! – Bajo su tono de voz al verse gritando como histérico - no tengo la cordura como aguantar tus berrinches… ¿Qué no se supone que somos seres perfectos? – Ella asintió ligeramente aun frotando en el lugar del golpe – pues compórtate como tal

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

El murmullo del viento era extrañamente relajante, cada silbido, el crujir de las hojas anunciando el otoño llegar, los niños corriendo y gritando alegremente y hasta la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas le parecía extrañamente bello ¿Cómo era eso posible¿Cómo el contacto con un humano podía cambiar todo dentro de ella?, pero sobre todo ¿Cómo era posible sentirse llena como si nada le faltara? Y aquel cosquilleo en su interior la desconcertaba demasiado, podía sentir el mundo girar y detenerse constantemente… ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?... tomo aquellos anillos y los giro dejándolos sobre las palmas y frotándolos ligeramente como anteriormente lo había hecho…

-Kerberos de nuestros día… Yue de nuestras noches, acudáis a mí su fiel servidora, os pido por favor…

No había querido hacerlo antes y no por que tuviera miedo de hablar con ambos… era mas bien vergüenza de que guías supieran por lo que pasaba, pero no tenia otra opción quería respuestas y eso requería de su presencia…

Aquellos dos dioses aparecieron frente a ella con una sonrisa cínica y un aura espesa según la opinión de Syaoran que llevaba un par de minutos observando a Sakura en aquella pose reflexiva que logro sacar de el mas de un pensamiento de admiración para la bella guardiana la cual se había notado tan concentrada solo esperaba que no pensara matarlo o en las miles de maneras que se puede cortar un cuerpo en pedacitos por lo ocurrido en el centro comercial aunque para el fue la sensación mas maravillosa e inexplicable que el pudiese recordar era como si por primera vez tuviera a alguien solo para el sin traiciones engaños o mentiras solo Sakura una guardiana de algo que el aun no sabia que era, con un millón de virtudes dadas por sus creadores pero con miles de cosas que aprender respecto a la vida, pero eso era un reto al cual por ninguna razón huiría…

- me imagino para que nos has llamado, pero dímelo tu después de todo no somos perfectos – le dijo Kéroberos con paciencia mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro de Sakura y meneaba la cola que lo caracterizaba de un lado a otro…

- tu me dijiste que no podía sentir – le recrimino con la molestia concentrada en su mirada

- te equivocas – le dijo Yue serio – el jamás te dijo que no podías sentir te dijo que no sabias y mi querida Sakura el no saber se soluciona fácilmente y creo que a pesar de nuestra situación aprenderás mucho estando con el – señalando la puerta donde se encontraba Syaoran quien entro de inmediato para que Sakura no lo viera espiando – Sakura aun no sabes nada de lo que eres en verdad así que no te alteres tus enemigos no están cerca y podrás recuperarte disfruta el tiempo que el creador te otorga – le dijo sonriendo de una manera poco usual en el causando el desconcierto de lo presentes- y si no estas en verdaderos problemas no nos llames – Sakura refunfuño mientras les daba la espalda – y tu trata de hacerle entender – le dijo a Syaoran antes de que ambos dioses desaparecieran…

"_Puede ser algo mágico, enigmático  
Fuera de control  
Rutinario, alcoholerico  
Algo histérico, grande como el sol_

_Puede ser algo tímido  
Problemático, lleno de pasión  
Temerario y fantástico  
Algo único como nuestro amor__"_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono Sakura cubriendo su nerviosismo por aquel mal humor que se hacia típico en ella

"_Para llenar mi corazón  
Es suficiente con tu voz  
Todo lo que hay en tu interior  
Yo lo quiero__"_

- yo solo vine a… - lo dudo un poco, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo tendría a su lado y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un solo momento ya que si algo había en el era esa fijación por conseguir lo que quiere o lo que anhela y Sakura era algo mas que un anhelo y lo sabia… - a invitarte a salir – le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas y un aire inocente que logro cautivarla por unos instantes antes de comprender el objetivo de aquellas intenciones…

"_Todo lo que me das  
Me hace amarte mas  
Me acerca un poco a ti  
Cada segundo_"

- ¿Por qué? – aunque la pregunta en si era clara escondía otra… por que a ella… ¿Por qué? Si ella no era humana… si ella no era como lo que el merecía, si ella no era algo que fuera a permanecer a su lado… ¿Por qué?

"_Dormir o despertar  
Reír o llorar  
Me acerca mas a ti  
Amo tu mundo_"

- no me lo preguntes – le dijo el acercándosele – yo solo… - tenia tanto que decirle, tanto que expresarle y tanto que callar por miedo a espantarla, ya que a pesar de ver que ella era alguien fuerte, valerosa y dura, sabia que había en ella algo que a los seres humanos nos destroza y nos hace mas fuertes… sentimientos, y el miedo no siempre es a las adversidades si no a ser feliz… - quiero estar a tu lado – ella siempre parecía sorprenderse con lo que el le decía y no era para menos, ella creía que no existía y eso a el le dolía, por que ella no solo existía si no que hacia placentera su existencia con el simple echo de estar ahí a pesar de refunfuñar tanto... – y tu Sakura ¿quieres estar conmigo? – le dijo tomando sus manos y depositando tiernos besos en cada una propiciando que las mejillas de la guardiana se encendieran como antorchas, y dentro de ella ese bom bon bom de nuevo sonando como si fuera una especia de concierto punk sin mencionar el vaivén de su esencia y solo un tímido

"_Puedo ser un lunático un romántico  
Terco sin razón  
Puedo ser un fanático  
Pero acéptalo sientes como yo_"

- si – salio de sus labios sin siquiera ser consiente de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero lo noto al ver aquellos ámbares ojos brillar con tal intensidad como si fueran dos soles… y sentir sus brazos rodeándola como si ella fuera lo mas valioso del mundo, y de nuevo ese hormigueo en la boca del estomago apareció haciendo presente lo que mas temía… "el amor no es solo cosa de humanos"

"_Para llenar mi corazón  
Es suficiente con tu voz  
Todo lo que hay en tu interior  
Yo lo quiero__"_

- estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me sea posible… lo prometo – le dijo Syaoran acercándose a sus labios y rozándolos con ternura… sintiéndose completo al igual que ella como si solo importaran ambos y lo maravilloso que se sentía estar uno al lado del otro… y de ella salio un suspiro que a el le hizo sentir felicidad al saber que ella también le pertenecía aun cuando no lo decían…

"_Todo lo que me das  
Me hace amarte mas  
Me acerca un poco a ti  
Cada segundo_"

- yo también Syaoran… lo prometo – le dijo después de que se separaron esta vez siendo completamente consiente de lo que decía a pesar de saber que no tenían mucho tiempo y que quizás su amor si seria eterno…

"_Dormir o despertar  
Reír o llorar  
Me acerca mas a ti  
Amo tu mundo_"

- entonces vendrás conmigo o seguirás refunfuñando – le dijo Syaoran sin soltarla y mirándola fijamente como ella sonreía en lugar de molestarse como era su costumbre

- claro – le respondió con un millón de dudas dentro de su mente, pero con un interés que era experimentar todo aquellos que los seres humanos anhelan toda su vida y que la mayoría no son capaces de encontrar, no valía la pena hacerse tonta mas tiempo si el tiempo era un lujo que no tenia en ese momento…

- entonces arreglate en lo que voy por unas cosas que faltan – le dijo sonriente antes de depositarle un tierno beso en los labios y salio de la habitación y de la casa dejando a Sakura con una sonrisa nada común en ella y como ser común si era la primera vez que vivía…

El camino a la tienda era el mas agradable que había tenido en su vida debido a la muerte de su madre jamás había podido caminar por aquel que era su hogar con tanta felicidad y como no, su madre era realmente bella con el cabello oscuro como la noche y aquellos ojos avellana que eran la vista perfecta, su piel pálida y suave y a pesar de verse dura era sensible y amorosa, además de que le contaba cientos de historias de mitos, leyendas y lo que ahora era sui futuro a lado de una guardiana que tal vez no estaría por siempre en su vida, pero no le importaría vivir solo con migajas, con tal de estar a su lado…

Lo poco que recordaba de su vida a lado de sus padres eran momentos felices, pero muy fugases que se estaban desvaneciendo de sus recuerdos con el pasar del tiempo como una hoja que se lleva el viento y que nadie sabe que paso con ella o a donde fue a parar al final de los días… solo que los únicos recuerdos que no se alejaban de su memoria eran de la época en que murió su madre y a si padre dándole la espalda para luego desvanecerse con el viento y jamás regresar, nunca había sabido mas de el simplemente había recibido mensualmente todo lo de sus gastos, por ello la familia de Yamazaki ya podía considerarla suya, ellos eran los únicos que parecían saber de el y de sus fijaciones así como de sus metas, sueños y esperanzas, sus miedos, penas, alegrías y un sin fin de experiencias y relatos que el les contaba solo a ellos… ahora que lo pensaba ellos no sabían nada de el desde hace días… debía llamar o ellos se preocuparían por el y también a Yamazaki aunque ni como comunicarse con el después de todo donde el estaba no había teléfonos y los celulares no eran de buena señal…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Aquella casa le traía tantos recuerdos como cuando jugaba con Syaoran en la acera de su casa o cuando lo protegía de los abusivos del colegio a pesar de que Syaoran parecía poder muy bien con todos y regresaban llenos de golpes y sangre, pero con una victoria irrefutable y ahora ahí estaba en la puerta de su casa esperando que Syaoran le abriera y le dijera que todo estaba bien y que regresarían a la excavación y que no había hurtado nada, que de hecho no había nada y que solamente se fue decepcionado por estar frente a aquel féretro vació y con todas aquellas expectativas derrumbadas, esperaba que fuera así y llevarlo de vuelta para que no tuvieran problemas… toco el timbre como pocas veces lo hacia y es que deseaba tanto que todo lo que el pensara pasara de ese modo…

- ¿Quién? – se escucho que pregunto una mujer

- soy yo madre… - con algo de cansancio debido a Syaoran la causa de su estrés y de las canas jajajaj

- hijo… - rió por dentro su hijo siempre había sido así… - ya sabes que no tienes por que tocar entra de una vez… - Yamazaki solo sonrió para después entrar y encontrar a su madre bajando las escaleras con una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro… Mariana caracterizada por aquella alegría y energetividad…

- hola madre – le dijo estando frente a ella y sonrió mas al sentir su abrazo claramente por la emoción

- veo que si no se te pierde tu protegido no vienes a vernos – le dijo su madre con fingida seriedad

- bien sabes que no es así, pero me urge encontrarlo… ¿no han sabido nada de el?

- no – se escucho una voz grave y hasta cierto punto atemorizante…

- padre – dijo en voz baja y soltó a su madre un momento para luego ir a estrechar a su padre quien le dio un abrazo corto pero con significado…

- quien mas si no – le dijo aquel hombre tan parecido a Yamazaki… Edwin era su nombre algo raro a su parecer, pero mejor no cuestionaba nada…

- y no han sabido nada de Syaoran – le dijo un tanto ansioso y sus padres se miraron un instante…

- si… - en ese momento gran parte del peso que recaía en sus hombros había desaparecido al saber un poco mas de su "hermano"…

- llamo hace un par de semanas y dijo que vendría pronto… - _(ok lo admito no tengo una cronología perfecta pero disculpen si jeje)_ – así que mejor instálate no creo que demore mucho tiempo en venir – obviamente recupero la carga que había sentido perdida al saber todo aquello, pero mejor se resigno a pesar de saber que sus padres si sabían donde estaba Syaoran aunque mejor ni preguntaba ellos siempre cumplían su palabra y cuando Syaoran les pedía no decirle algo no lo hacían y de igual manera con el…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Se vio por décima vez en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha ya que a pesar de no saber como ponerse todo lo que Syaoran le había comprado se las había ingeniado bien para poder portarlo… sonrió al espejo y salio de la habitación con dirección a la sala donde esperaría a Syaoran… se quedo estática al ver aquella persona que a pesar de no verse como ella solía verlo su energía era inconfundible…

- Clow – dijo casi sin voz…

- si – dijo aquel hombre que ahora tenia el cabello castaño al igual que los ojos algo que no iba con sus recuerdos de un cabello azulado como la noche y una piel clara como el día…

- pero… o mi dios que hace aquí – le dijo inclinándose en forma de reverencia para homenajear a su dios... el dios de todos y creador del mundo en el que habitamos…

- no hagas eso o se dará cuenta – le dijo el levantándola de inmediato con un solo meneo de sus manos… - no me conviene que se entere aun – le dijo sonriendo… algo muy extraño en el por lo poco que lo había visto…

La puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando ver a Syaoran quien de inmediato cambio ese semblante feliz a uno amargo en cuanto lo vio y Sakura no pudo mas que confundirse y lo vio entrar como rayo a dejar lo que traía y regresar tan rápido como pudo para colocarse a lado suyo y tomarla de la mano con un gesto que le pareció demasiado y un mal presentimiento le vino de repente…

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo Syaoran con un tono tanto descortés como hiriente y Sakura trataba de decirle que no le hablara así oprimiendo su mano, pero Syaoran solo sintió que lo apoyaba y se quedo expectante a una respuesta

- esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre – le dijo dejando completamente helada a Sakura y a Syaoran muriendo de rabia

- ¡dejaste de ser mi padre hace muchos años!...

Continuara…

Jajajaja por fin se me ha hecho poder terminar este cap… xD se que me retrase demasiado y que tal vez quieran matarme pero debo decir que no había inspiración y k siempre que quería escribirla se iba la luz o al otro día tenia exámenes pero ya esta acá les dejo el cap y

SALUDOS A: sakuritakagomeanabel, mar, hivira, dark-sakura-n-n´,izaoychan, potters-laght, celina sosa, smeralditsuki, dreyco, yukime, juchisz, danny1989, numbeh013, estefi, fulanita... a todos mis lectores les pido disculpa y prometo actualizar cada semana ya le he agarrado el ritmo de nuevo un beso chaito y pórtense mal

P.D.: cancion de sin bandera esta hermosa

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	7. Chapter 7

_**TrAs UnA LeYeNdA**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo Syaoran con un tono tanto descortés como hiriente y Sakura trataba de decirle que no le hablara así oprimiendo su mano, pero Syaoran solo sintió que lo apoyaba y se quedo expectante a una respuesta del aquel sujeto frente a el

- esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre – le dijo dejando completamente helada a Sakura y a Syaoran muriendo de rabia

- ¡dejaste de ser mi padre hace muchos años!- soltó colérico sintiendo la sangre hervir mientras que Sakura aun no creía lo que escuchaba

- vamos Syaoran jamás dejare de ser tu padre – le dijo Clow tratando de sonar amable

- lo siento pero tu, Fujimaro Li, no eres mi padre solo mi progenitor y a veces eso no vasta – esto se lo dijo con mas tranquilidad pero con tanto rencor que a Clow le dolió como nada nunca en toda su existencia le había dolido, pero era necesario que todo aquello se diera de aquella manera para acabar de una vez con su asunto pendiente y tal vez llegar a reunirse con el alma que amaba y dejar de controlar todo lo que era su creación, un planeta lleno de humanos corrompidos por la traición, lujuria y avaricia, y gobernados por el hambre de poder

- lo que digas – no quería discutir con Syaoran, era más terco que una mula…

- y… ¿a que has venido? – le dijo tratando de ser indiferente, pero solo estaba resentido con el y eso no significaba que no sintiera ninguna clase de afecto hacia su padre, solo quería saber por que lo había dejado en el abandono durante tantos años…

- a veces – dijo mientras caminaba por la sala observando los retratos en ella y el ambiente de calidez que permanecía y que a pesar del tiempo no se iba – solo vengo a recordarla – le dijo con una mirada melancólica que sorprendió a ambos… Sakura no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, solo sabia que las cosas en el mundo eran mucho mas diferentes de lo que imaginaba y ahora resultaba que hasta un dios todo poderoso creador del universo puede amar y eso lo sabia, miraba a su hijo de una manera que solo había visto en el señor Fuyitaca y que en parte también era un anhelo en ella…

- pues creo que no es muy seguido

- te equivocas… - Clow respiro tranquilo tratando de tenerle paciencia ya que el no tenia la culpa de ser así… - vengo cada vez que mis trabajo me lo permite…

-valla y yo que pensaba que te la pasabas viajando sin rendirle cuentas a nadie – trataba de controlarse, pero no podía contra aquel rencor que parecía no abandonarle, pero Sakura lo miro y el la miro a ella… así estuvieron unos segundos antes de que ella le sonriera de aquella manera que a el le gustaba así que opto por no seguir peleando con su padre… - quédate cuanto quieras – le dijo de pronto sorprendiendo a los presentes – Sakura y yo iremos de paseo y mañana mismo nos largamos de aquí así que puedes quedarte cuanto quieras… - después de decir aquello tomo a Sakura de la mano y se la llevo sin siquiera decir adiós

Clow solo estaba pensando en cual seria la reacción de su hijo al saber su identidad y sobre todo como seria cuando se enterara del gran poder que poseía… aunque a estas alturas lo usara sin siquiera notarlo y es que desde que nació tenia aquellos poderes que a el le parecieron un tanto exagerados… pero esa seria su única salvación para el mal que llegaría a sus vidas… cuanto tiempo había esperado encontrar a aquella energía que fuese tan pura como para poder procrear a un poder mayor al suyo, y la madre de Syaoran era así…

Sakura caminaba a lado de Syaoran sin saber que pensar, jamás había imaginado que Clow tuviera un hijo, y entonces comprendió las palabras de Yue sobre el no referirse a Syaoran como un tarado… Yue lo sabia y no fue para decírselo, pero luego de pensarlo llego a la conclusión de que no le extrañaba el que el lo supiera y menos que no se lo dijera…

Syaoran por otra parte estaba en medio se su furia tratando de calmarse ya que el no solía perder los estribos tan fácilmente y ahora se veía a si mismo como algo que no quería ser… se detuvo por un instante y miro a Sakura quien aun tenia la confusión impregnada en el rostro y se tranquilizo un poco, la observo con cuidado, se veía linda con un leve maquillaje aunque aun se preguntaba como pudo ponérselo, ese vestido era precioso y en ella lucia angelical… la seguía mirando y noto algo, un sonrojo en sus mejillas que logro sacar de el los recuerdos del mal rato y solo tiro de ella hasta tenerla entre sus brazos sintiéndose contento con solo ver en su rostro la sorpresa…

- vamos te prometo que te la pasaras bien – le dijo Syaoran sonriente, pero Sakura no sonreía aun estaba demasiado impresionada como para hacerlo y una duda vagaba por su mente sin tener alguna respuesta… no se sentía bien de estar con el hijo del creador, no era digna de estar ante un poder mayor, pero el era todo lo que había deseado y más de lo que había imaginado ya que aunque no lo admitiría ella también había soñado con el desde hace años, en medio de su pelea eterna y sus conflictos esenciales…

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Las paredes de aquella cámara estaban impregnadas con el olor a sangre y al entrar podías escuchar aun los gritos, así como aquella risa macabra que salía de el siempre que hacia cosas como esas… Joshelon entro con una sonrisa llena de malicia recordando cada sórdido momento en ese templo.

Aquel templo debió convertirse en leyenda para todos aquellos descendientes de los seguidores de Lid…

Lid era uno de los creadores de este universo con poderes mayores a los del propio Clow, pero con el deseo de sufrimiento y dolor… en alguna época siguió los ideales de Clow que eran crear un lugar donde la belleza fuera aparente en cada sitio, donde pudiesen disfrutar su eternidad y tal vez llegar a tener sentimientos que no todos los creadores poseían, por que si existían más aparte de ellos esparcidos a lo largo del infinito con ideales similares o diferentes, pero con maravillosos poderes… Hilenmi no sabia si mirarlo con admiración o con terror, el ya no era su compañero con el que lucho durante siglos, ahora el era tan distinto y no se podía explicar como es que había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo… desde que salieron de su encierro el actuaba como antes lo hacia Lid y ahora hasta podía sentir que la despreciaba ¿que pasaba con el?…

"_-El nunca fue para ti"_

Aquella voz que resonó dentro de ella la desconcertó…

-¿Quién me habla?- pregunto en su mente

"_-Quien más va a ser… si tu estas en mi cuerpo es lógico que hable contigo, o acaso creías que por ser más poderosa que yo podrías controlar mi cuerpo – la voz rió- que equivocada estas… nosotros somos tan poderosos como ustedes"_

- eso no lo creo- le dijo Hilenmi con orgullo – tu no tienes una idea de lo que somos capaces…

"-deja de fanfarronear de una buena vez, claro que lo se… son capaces de destruir todo lo que se cruza en su camino, desaparecer, posesionarse de los cuerpos y muchas cosas más"

Holenmi se paro en seco, no entendía que era lo que pasaba o por que la conciencia de Tomoyo aun estaba en su cuerpo… con la vitalidad que le estaba robando debería ser incapaz de seguir existiendo…

- ¿pero… quien eres?- pregunto dudosa y escucho aquella voz reír

"_-aun no te das cuenta… soy descendiente de aquellos quienes fueron bendecidos con poder para sellar a Lid claro que con el paso del tiempo esos poderes son más fuertes "_

- ¡no me importa quien seas deja de hablarme! – exclamo sin darse cuenta de que no lo hacia solo en su pensamiento

- cállate – le dijo Joshelon – no entiendo que te pasa – estaba claramente molesto

- este… no, nada… nada me pasa – sonrió nerviosa y el solo la miro ceñudo

Ella si que era desesperante, era lo único que pensaba… siguieron caminando por aquel lugar hasta llegar a una cámara que pareciera estar barnizaba con sangre y con grabados en oro… por primera vez en toda su existencia Hilenmi sintió miedo al estar en aquel lugar…

_Cuantos recuerdos pasan por nuestras mentes…_

_Cuantas horas desperdiciadas…_

_Cuantas vidas se nos escapan…_

_Cuantos sueños permanecen en el olvido…_

_Y cuantas veces tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo para triunfar…_

Si cuando lo quería Joshelon podía ser todo un pensador… ahora estaba más que contento mirando lo que antes solía ser su hogar, era una lastima que sus pertenencias ya no estuvieran y que solo quedaran los artefactos que usarían en contra de esa maldita que les robo más que la libertar, le robo parte de el y eso le fastidiaba demasiado…

- aquí están – le dijo maravillado observando lo que parecía ser un par de báculos (ok recuerden el de Sakura y del de Eriol en card captor :P obviamente aquí tienen otra función)

- se ven ridículas – eso fue como un detonante dentro de su compañero quien solo la miro con enfado para después soltar todo lo que tenia guardado

- no me interesa que es lo que pienses- la arrojo contra la pared y en un movimiento rápido el báculo con forma de sol fue directamente a su mano como si supiese que debía hacer y le apunto con el… - ¿sabias que con esto no solo puedo saber donde estas? – Sonrió macabramente – también puedo destruir por completo tu esencia y dejarte en la completa inexistencia, así que yo en tu lugar cuidaría mejor mis palabras… - Hilenmi se estremeció, sentía su sangre hervir ante la impotencia y a la vez un vació como si algo hubiese perdido… el pareció calmarse por un instante y antes de alejar el báculo de ella le dijo en tono neutro – que sea la ultima vez – después de eso se alejo dejándola tan desconcertada y asustada como nunca creyó estarlo…

"ya vez tu no le interesas, no se por que sigues con el si el ni siquiera te toma en cuenta"

- bien es hora de hacerlo – le dijo Joshelon

O-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-O

Sentía sus mejillas arder mientras un hormigueo concentrado se hacia presente el la boca de su estomago… el la seguía mirando mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y ella sostenía aquel pequeño oso como si fuera el tesoro más grande que tuviera.

Ese sin duda había sido el mejor día de su existencia… la había llevado a lugares muy lindos y le compro ese osito de felpa diciéndole una historia extraña que no entendió…

Llegaron a la pequeña y acogedora casa y al entrar lo primero que vio Syaoran frente a el fue una carta con su nombre de su padre, eso quería decir que se había marchado de nuevo… tomo a Sakura de la mano con delicadeza y posesión…

Cada escalón parecía más alto que el anterior y el final de ellos parecía inalcanzable, su corazón latía a mil por hora y no entendía el por que de ese sentimiento que le movía todo por dentro… llegaron a la habitación y Syaoran encendió el televisor en lo que parecía ser una película que según el era de esas clásicas que nunca pueden faltar…

- Sakura – la llamo una vez recostados en la cama mirando el televisor mientras ella sujetaba con fuerza el oso y contemplaba con atención la trama de la película…

- hmmm – fue lo único que salio de ella en medio de su concentración y no era por que no quisiera hacerle caso si no más bien por que no quería tener que lidiar con todas esas sensaciones que la atacaban cuando estaba con el…

- ¿Cómo era tu vida antes? – ella se quedo pensando tanto tiempo sobre aquella pregunta que la película termino y ella no vio con quien se quedo la tal diana…

- pues… - el la miro mientras ella parecía no querer contarle nada así que quito de sus manos el oso de felpa, ganando toda su atención

- no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres – le dijo colocando al pequeño oso en su torso y jugando con el nerviosamente…

- pues es que a eso no podría llamarlo vida… - Syaoran la miro mientras ella tenia la mirada fija en la nada como queriendo ver hacia el pasado…

- ¿a que te refieres?...

- para que entiendas te contare todo, pero es muy largo… - Syaoran no parecion protestar al contrario tiro de ella haciendo que quedara recostada en su brazo mientras le acariciaba con cariño el cabello…

- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

- pues veras… nuestro mundo fue creado por dos poderosos dioses, pero a uno le gustaba el sufrimiento y el otro era más como el protector… como decirlo…. Como el padre de la humanidad, así que crearon a Yue y Kerberos los guardianes y a Joshelon que fue obra de Lid en la mayor parte… hubo un tiempo en que no se supo nada del Lid ni de Joshelon

- ¿Lid?

- si a si se llama el tirano… durante ese tiempo las cosas en el planeta parecían demasiado malas, era como si nada fuera como estaba planeado… ni siquiera los guardianes tenían control sobre el mundo… fue entonces cuando Clow sintió un gran poder proveniente de alguna parte y mando a Yue y a Kerberos a investigar, pero la presencia desapareció tan pronto que no supieron que era lo que pasaba, al poco tiempo las personas en el planeta comenzaron a consumirse…

- como que consumirse – eso si no lo entendía las personas mueren más no se consumen…

- pues si se consumieron, era como si les absorbieran la vida y ademadas en algún lugar los habitantes actuaban con mucha mmmm educación, como si toda la vida estuvieran con esos modales y era extraño… no se exactamente como, pero Clow descubrió lo que pasaba… Lid estaba absorbiendo la vitalidad del planeta y aunque el ayudo a crearlo en su mayoría fueron poderes de Clow por eso lo quería para ser más poderoso y utilizaba a Joshelon para lograrlo, al paso del tiempo creo a Hilenmi para ayudarlo y con una especie de ritual estuvieron a punto de absorber por completo la esencia del planeta y prácticamente encontrar la forma de adueñarse de los demás planetas y sus creadores… para poder evitarlo Clow le dio poderes a varios seres humanos los cuales pudieron detenerlo a tiempo, pero Hilenmi y Joshelon escaparon y a ellos nadie los podía controlar… se supone que yo fui creada únicamente para mantener sellada la prisión de Lid la cual es esta piedra – mostrándole la esmeralda que traía a cuello – mi único deber es cuidar que no salga de ella y que esos dos no escaparan… - en su rostro se denotaba tristeza y Syaoran no pudo más que tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciarla como a nadie…

- y ahora por mi culpa…

- no en realidad no es tu culpa – le dijo ella acurrucándose en sus brazos – yo ya estaba débil…

Así permanecieron un momento sin que nadie digiera nada solo sintiendo la paz, la cercanía del momento en el que ella le estaba rebelando el principio de su vida… se inclino un poco hasta que pudo fijar su mirada en esas esmeraldas rodeadas de fuego que le hacían perder la conciencia y se acerco a ella lentamente rozando sus labios con suavidad, dulzura y sobre todo con cariño…

- te amo – le dijo antes de apoderarse de sus labios y besarla con cariño… poco a poco sus respiraciones se aceleran al paso que el beso sube de tono…

Tiruri…. Tiruri…

El teléfono suena y Syaoran no tiene otra que contestar, pero con todo el enfado del mundo…

- hola – el otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar una carcajada…

- veo que te moleste, pero no importa – la voz se vuelve seria mientras Syaoran trata de calmarse y Sakura se sienta en la orilla de la cama completamente confusa… - tienes que regresar, Irán a supervisar la excavación y si no regresas no se que te hagan así que…

- en un par de días estaré ahí – le dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, lo único que quería era dejar de hablar con Yamazaki antes de que hiciera preguntas…

- de acuerdo… te veré en el lugar de la excavación, pero escúchame bien…. Si no regresas nos meterás en graves problemas a todos…

- si ya te e entendido… - le colgó sin siquiera esperar…

Se giro hacia Sakura y sonrió, se veía tan linda con el oso entre sus brazos y las mejillas teñidas de carmín y en un impulso se acerco a ella a paso lento, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y le rozo la mejilla con los labios entre abiertos… ella estaba ahí petrificada sin saber que pasaba solo sentía sensaciones nuevas como hacia cada día al estar con Syaoran, tenia curiosidad de lo que pasaba así que solo dejo que el hiciera todo eso… de su mejilla llego a sus labios capturándolos con algo de brusquedad y poco a poco se fue inclinando más hacia ella haciéndola retroceder hasta que ambos quedaron recostados en la cama… el se acomodo sobre ella mientras el pobre oso moría en medio de ambos y al poco tiempo Sakura lo quito, pero le costo ya que el peso de Syaoran era considerable, Sakura le correspondía entreabriendo sus labios para explorar abiertamente la boca del otro… no sabia por que pero le encantaba ese delicado juego con la lengua que ella intentaba seguir, poco a poco se acoplaron a cada gesto… sintió las manos de Syaoran viajar por su cintura y se aparto al instante al sentir ese cosquilleo…

- no hagas eso - le dijo entre risas…

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto con inocencia mientras deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo logrando acariciar sus piernas y subiendo el vestido que traía puesto en ese momento…

Ella inconcientemente llevo sus manos hasta su cuello, rodeándolo mientras se besaban y el la acariciaba, era algo demasiado nuevo para ella… sin darse cuenta el ya se había colocado entre sus piernas mientras se movía lentamente, pero eso no le molestaba ¿Por qué habría de molestarle?...

El le saco el vestido dejando al descubierto su bella figura teniendo aun encima ropa interior, beso su cuello con insistencia para después marcar un camino hasta su abdomen y detenerse ahí…

- no hagas eso – le decía Sakura mientras tiraba de el y lo besaba con arrebato

- ¿no te gusta? – le pregunto contra sus labios

- es que siento muchas ganas de reír – le dijo ella con inocencia

- con que eres cosquilluda – le dijo sonriente mientras acaricia su cintura y poco a poco ascendía hasta llegar a sus senos, eran suaves e incitantes… Sakura ahogo un gemido entre sus labios…

No supo como ni a que hora, pero ya no tenia ni la camisa ni el pantalón, pero tampoco era que le importara demasiado… se coloco de nuevo entre sus piernas y le beso el pecho mientras quitaba el sujetador, una vez fuera capturo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y jugo con el mientras seguía acariciándola y escuchándola suspirar…

Eso era completamente torturante y delicioso al mismo tiempo… ya estando completamente desnudos lo miro con admiración, no cabía duda de que el cuerpo humano era lo único que siempre creyó maravilloso… los besos y caricias siguieron hasta que el se giro dejando a Sakura sobre el… acaricio sus glúteos con algo de fuerza que la sorprendió, casi cegado por la pasión jalo de ella hasta quedar frente a frente y la beso con locura mientras ella hacia lo mismo que el antes, le acariciaba el pecho con mucha dulzura y le beso el cuello, el lóbulo….

- no… para – le dijo el sintiendo que perdía la cabeza

- ¿no? – le dijo ella de la misma manera que el le cuestionaba y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el giro nuevamente quedando sobre ella y sin poder aguantarlo más la beso apasionadamente mientras se fundía en ella…

Ni siquiera sintió dolor, sintió una sensación de calidez que le llenaba por completo mientras Syaoran se movía dentro de ella en un vaivén de cuerpos que parecía nunca acabar…

CONTINUARA…

Si lo se me quieren matar pero deben comprender que fanny no es mala solo que ha sufrido mucho por el karma pero les prometo que en menos de un mes les tengo el cap 8 que seria el final de esta historia les mando un beso a todos tauuuu

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


End file.
